Conqueroring Shadows
by improbussaga
Summary: A deal with the Fates causes Gabrielle to change the world.  She is now a captain in the Greek Navy fighting the cruel, vampiric Conqueror Xena who wishes nothing more than to claim Gabrielle as her prize.
1. Chapter 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8

**DISCLAIMERS: **I don't own any of the characters in this story that honor belongs to Rob Tapert and Renaissance Pictures. I'm not making any money from this.

Sex and Violence: Yes, there will be blood and sex. It's a Conqueror tale what do you expect? The sex will be Female/Female, so if that's not your thing don't read or skip those parts.

Language: Yeah, there are a few bad words.

Timeline: Slight change of pace here. This story begins two years after a Friend in Need and then moves into Conqueror territory. But it should be noted that Greece is slightly different, Potidea is a shipping port instead of a farming town, Gabrielle doesn't get sea sick, Ephiny is the Amazon Queen ect. Oh, and the Conqueror is also a vampire. That should be cool, right?

**Author's Note:** This is the first half. I hope to have the next half up soon and at the rate this is flowing out of me that shouldn't be a problem. But encouragement always helps. And please no flames.

Enjoy!

**Conquering Shadows**

**Chapter 1**

**A Deal with the Fates**

With the rising of the morning sun a lone rider crested the hill overlooking the Temple of the Fates, reigning in her horse long enough to admire the shifting colours of the sky. To any worldly person it was obvious that the woman was a warrior not only by the scar that bisected her eyebrow and ran down her cheek below the now dead eye, but also by her bearing. The very air around her seemed to radiate adventure, power, and a great deal of sorrow associated with losing what matters most to you. But it was her weapons which identified the woman warrior, the chakram at her side and katana strapped to her back branded her as Gabrielle, the Battling Bard of Potidea, the partner of Xena, and the reluctant new Warrior Princess.

It had been two years since Xena's death but to Gabrielle the pain was as fresh as ever. Since that day on the ship when she left Japa Xena's spirit had ceased to visit her making the bard doubt that she had ever seen her soulmate. She had resigned herself to believing that the sight of Xena on the ship had merely been a hallucination brought on by grief. It was this grief which pushed the Battling Bard to go to Egypt and from there to Macedonia, doing her best to keep busy. Because when everything was still, the bard felt the crushing weight of losing her soulmate on her chest, suffocating her.

She continued her lover's work, honoring the Warrior Princess' memory, although it had crossed her mind to not just honor Xena's memory but to also bring her back. Searching high and low Gabrielle had been unsuccessful in her quest to resurrect the Warrior Princess; filled with frustration she had traveled to Macedonia and summoned Ares. Ares had been less than accommodating, blaming Gabrielle for Xena's death he had attempted to kill the bard and use her life force to bring back his chosen in the form of her former Warlord self. The resulting battle had end with the splitting of the chakram, Ares being locked in a tomb, and the bard losing her left eye.

Now, here she was a few days ride from Amphipolis where she had placed Xena's ashes in her family tomb, ready to properly honor her lover in front of the Fates before continuing with her simple existence. Directing her horse she gave it a little nudge with her boots and rode down the hill to the temple.

The temple was just like she remembered it with only a few extra cracks in the stone walls and the grass had become over grown but otherwise the difference was minimal. For a moment she was sure she would see Xena appear with her classic crooked grin on her face ready to tell her about seeing Lyceus alive and well in the vision the Fates had provided. All she could do was shake her head at the memory.

'Xena is dead,' she thought angrily at herself, 'Stop acting like a child, Gabrielle, and focus on the present. Thinking about her like that won't bring her back.'

Continuing to chastise herself the Battling Bard climbed the fractured, stone steps and entered the temple. Inside the signs of disuse were far more apparent, cobwebs covered the few candles which remained as well as the altar, food scraps and ripped cloth littered the floor, and the air was stale. Gabrielle thought that the temple was a perfect metaphor for her, seemingly unchanged on the outside but wrecked and devoid of love on the inside.

Carefully, she used a bit of flint to light three candles one for her past with Xena, one for the ever present memory of Xena, and one lastly for the future with Xena that had been stolen from her. Tears streamed down her face as her emerald eye gazed longingly at the last flickering yellow-orange flame. Suddenly the door to the temple slammed shut, Gabrielle spun around only to find nothing. Facing front the bard found herself confront by three women standing before her lit candles, one was a young girl, the next a vibrant woman, and the last a wise crone.

"The Fates," whispered Gabrielle.

"Hello, Gabrielle," said the child dressed in white robes.

"Bard of," continued the woman dressed in deep red.

"Potidea," finished the crone in dark grey.

The warrior scowled, "That's a name that no longer applies to me."

"It is your true name, Gabrielle," the child countered.

"No, the bard of Potidea died long ago Clotho, you of all the fates should know that."

The younger fate shrank away from the warrior's harsh words.

"And you Lachesis, you would know exactly when my heart died and I stopped being a bard, after all as the fate of the present you would have been watching," continued the Battling Bard turning angrily to the woman.

And finally she turned her fiery gaze on the crone, "As for you Atropos, you were the one that killed that part of me when you cut my soulmate's life thread."

Of the three women Atropos was the only one who did not flinch, she simply stared at Gabrielle with her withered face, taking the bard's measure. Slowly, the eldest fate stepped away from her sisters, crossing to stand before the short warrior.

"It was her decision, my child, you know that," whispered the fate.

Gabrielle felt her heart wrench at the words, she knew the crone was correct. Xena had had the chance to come back to her soulmate and had chosen to stay dead. That decision continued to haunt the bard.

'Didn't she love me enough to want to be with me? Wasn't I enough?' wondered Gabrielle once again as she lowered her gaze to the floor. Her eyes filled with tears.

Atropos' fingers lifted the bard's chin, "What would you give for a second chance, Gabrielle, bard of Potidea?"

The bard's eyes widened, "Anything. But how and why?"

The crone ran a finger along Gabrielle's scar, "When you burned the loom my sisters and I thought it would destroy us, but we were wrong. You saved not only us but the world as well, little bard. Destroying the loom reset the world and returned us to our proper place. For that we are indebted to you, so in return we are willing to turn back time. Rewrite the events of your life and Xena's so that you two will be together forever. Imagine it Gabrielle, Xena alive, your friends alive, and your sight back."

"Forever?" whispered Gabrielle.

"Yes," replied all three fates.

The Battling Bard seemed to consider this for a moment, then stepped away from Atropos, "What's the catch? Xena told me when you rewrote the world for her that if she wanted to stay in her new world she couldn't draw blood. Is that my condition as well?"

"No, Gabrielle, the payment for this new world is far simpler," said Lachesis.

"What is it?"

"Your memories," said Clotho bluntly.

"My memories? But how will I know Xena? I don't understand," said the blonde warrior defensively.

"The new life we have weaved for you is far different from the one you currently live, if you retain your memories it could destroy the delicate balance of the tapestry. But, we swear by the River Styx that you and Xena will live together for far longer than you did in this life. However, without your memories you will not be able to return to this life. You must choose between this existence and the new one," explained Atropos

"Choose wisely, Gabrielle," said Lachesis.

The bard paced for a moment, adding up the pros and cons as her lover had taught her. If she left this world Xena and her friends would be alive, and hell, she would have her depth perception back. But also if she went she would be starting from scratch, she may not even meet Xena.

'But then again the Fates have sworn that I will live with Xena forever,' thought Gabrielle.

She stopped pacing, "What will happen in this world if I leave?"

Clotho and Lachesis looked to their sister, "It would be as if you had just walked off into the sunset. You would disappear but your legend and Xena's will live on, influencing others for generations."

Gabrielle didn't even take a moment to consider this new information; she walked up to Atropos and looked the crone in the eye.

"If this means I can be with Xena and no one is hurt here then do it. Remove my memories and send me to my new life," ordered the Battling Bard.

Atropos smiled and placed her hand on Gabrielle's golden head, "May the Gods be with you Gabrielle, bard of Potidea."

As light enveloped the Battling Bard she whispered one word, "Xena."

Once the light faded the temple was empty, the Battling Bard was gone and the only evidence that she had ever been there were three lit candles, slowly burning, keeping the conquering shadows at bay for another few hours.

**Chapter 2**

**Shifting Tides**

The setting sun threw ripples of colour over the evening sky, once again creating a masterpiece for the whole world to admire. But like everything in life it was fleeting which was probably what drew Gabrielle to the rail of the ship to admire it. A creature of habit, Captain Gabrielle of the Emerald Serpent never missed the chance to watch the sun set. Often when a new crew member asked she would tell them that watching the changing colours helped her to predict the tides for the next day, but this was a diversion. In truth the young sea captain felt drawn to the site filled with both a sense of longing and sadness she could not explain.

Feeling the old, creaking boards beneath her boots and hands Gabrielle felt a different sort of sadness. This would be her last trip out on her fishing ship turned war vessel. Soon, once they had finished the patrol of the Greek border they would be returning to the large port of Potidea where she would, much to her parent's relief, be married off to her betrothed, Perdicus. The idea of never seeing her ship again, of never sailing again, sickened her to her very core, but the Admiral had been clear when she signed her boat up; there would be no married women in this war.

'Perdicus is nice enough,' she tried to console herself running a hand through her short hair, 'He has never struck anyone and as a merchant's son he has money. Ah, who am I kidding I would give every dinar I have to not go through with this wedding.'

Pushing herself away from the railing the young captain unconsciously felt for the katana strapped to her back before heading down below to dine with her men. The weapon and the ship had both been gifts to her from the previous captain. A quite man from Japa, simply known as Ghost since his original name was unpronounceable. It was Ghost who had taken Gabrielle under his wing when he met on the docks of Potidea. Amused by her curiosity about ships and her interest in stories he had taken her on as part of his crew. Despite the grumbles of the all crew at the time the young bard grew to be a useful member and eventually became first mate before taking over as captain.

Gabrielle still remembered the last words her mentor had spoken to her before he had left the ship, "Use these gifts well, my student. They will protect you from the coming darkness."

Four years later she still had no idea what he had been talking about, even in the end the Ghost Killer could not speak plainly. A simple good luck would have sufficed but no, he had had to leave Gabrielle with a cryptic message. She chuckled under breath, but if he hadn't done that then she really would have been worried. Instead she had nodded and watched sadly as he headed down the plank onto the dry land of one of the ports of Japa. Leaving him behind had been one of the hardest things the young captain had ever done, Ghost had been more like a father to her than Herodotus had ever been but sometimes you have to let go of the ones you love. It had been a hard lesson but like everything else in her life Gabrielle had taken it in stride and upon returning home had quickly signed up her small vessel in the war against the Conqueror.

The soft sounds of a lyre being stroked filled the blonde's ears, turning she followed the sound below the deck and into the sleeping/eating/recreational area located in the bowels of the ship. Looking around she took in the wide area and the thirteen hammocks hung up, although smaller than most of the other ships in the armada the Emerald Serpent was still a good sized ship and she was proud of it. Seeking out the source of the melody filling her ears she found half her crew in a semicircular around Glaucus, the youngest member of the crew and Gabrielle's look out/cabin boy.

The boy's sweet voice sang the tale of Aphrodite and Adonis of how they loved deeply before the ultimate untimely end of Adonis. The song was beautiful although a bit depressing considering that most of the men knew there was always the possibility that they might not return to their lovers during this time of war. As the song drew to an end one of the other men noticed Gabrielle.

"Captain! We didn't see you there, why don't you join us? We could use a good story," asked the burly sailor.

The other men joined in and Glaucus moved to the side to give the bard the floor. Gabrielle knew there would be no denying her men and it had been a while since she had told a good story so she graciously made her way to the center.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it. So, what do you want to here? The story about how Athena claimed Athens, the one about Odysseus, or how about the one about Baby Bliss?" suggested Gabrielle enthusiastically.

"How about the story of the Conqueror?" suggested Glaucus.

The room quieted as the men waited for their captain's reaction. The topic of the Conqueror was often a sore point with Gabrielle for reasons even she could not understand. All she knew was that sometimes when she heard news of the dark woman's newest atrocities a deep pain would flow through her heart making her angry. She felt her blood rush for a moment in irritation but quickly quieted the negative emotion, the boy was still relatively new and all boys love to hear tales of war.

The blonde nodded, "Alright, for you Glaucus I'll tell the tale of the Conqueror."

The men settled down, some huddled together with cups of wine or water cradled in their hands, others lay in hammocks near the walls, and the rest sat in various positions around Gabrielle, surrounding her with their patient attention.

"Sing o muse of the deception of Caesar, the cunning of Dionysus, and the anger of the Conqueror. Years ago, or so they say, a young farm girl became a warlord either through misfortune or through ambition no one knows. But she was blessed with the arm and darkness of Ares, destroying all who stood in her way and defying all gods but him. Some say the war god was her lover, others her father, but either way he made her strong and soon Greece became too small for her strength. Taking to the sea she met a young soldier from Rome, named Caesar, who charmed and seduced her into freeing him without bloodshed. But the young man betrayed his pirate lover, crucifying her on a beach and breaking legs without a thought. He even slit the throat of the body slave who attempted to save her.

Slowly dying on the cross the woman cried out to the heavens in anger cursing Ares and the other gods, refusing to die begging for forgiveness. It was then that a tall, hooded figure appeared before her. He called to the warlord offering a way out.

"Your war god has forsaken you, warrior. But what would you give to be free of this cross, to destroy your enemies, to become the conqueror you are destined to be?" he asked.

The crucified woman glared down at him and whispered, "Anything."

The figure pulled back his hood to reveal deep red hair styled into spikes as if red horns grew from his head. A crown of vines encircled his brow and sparkling violet eyes gazed up at the woman.

"You will be mine, my chosen, and it is in my name, not Ares, in which you will conquer the world."

"And how will the god of _wine_ give me the power to do that?" scoffed the warrior.

The god blinked and the robes binding the woman to the cross vanished causing her to fall to the ground. She screamed as her shattered legs came in contact with the ground.

"Do not doubt me, ever. Now you have a choice, be crippled or conquer all. Cripple or Conqueror. Your choice."

The warlord looked up into those violet eyes with eyes of icy anger, "Make me a conqueror, Dionysus."

The god of wine smiled revealing two sharp fangs, faster than a human could see he pounced onto the woman sinking his teeth into her throat. Moments later the warlord was drained to the brink of death. Releasing his hold on her the god used his teeth to rip open his own wrist and brought the offering to her lips. The warrior suckled at the wound mixing her mortal blood with the blood of a god.

Once she had had her fill the god pulled his wrist away and spoke, "It is done my chosen, you are now a Maenad. No mortal can withstand you. No god will stop you. You will conquer all."

The woman stood on two strong legs and gazed at him with blue eyes tinged with gold, her lips stained with his blood, "What do you want in return?"

Dionysus gently touched his chosen's cheek, "All that I ask is that you make one like yourself; a Maenad chosen by you to help you conquer this earth in my name, but only one. Make as many Bacchae as you like to ravage and destroy but only one Maenad to help you rule. Choose wisely."

With that the wine god disappeared leaving the Conqueror to find her own way. And she did. From there she has conquered more than half the world and now only Greece and Britannia stand in her way. And we will be the ones to stop her."

As Gabrielle's story came to an end the young captain looked around at the faces of her crew. Most of the men had contemplative expressions on their faces; others appeared worried, only one looked curious.

"But what was her name?" asked Glaucus. One of the men cuffed him on the back of the head. Another mumbled that to say the conqueror's name was to bring on disaster. But the men shut up as their captain raised her hand for silence. Emerald eyes filled with anger stared at poor Glaucus who feared that the small blonde might strike him.

"Her name…is Xena," growled Gabrielle.

**Chapter 3**

**The Conqueror**

The floor boards of the ship softly creaked under Gabrielle's feet as she walked along the deck. The sun was just beginning to rise in the East and her men were already taking advantage of the high winds it brought with it. It was going to be a beautiful day the captain was sure of it. As she walked up to the front of her ship the blonde's eyes took in the deep navy blue of the sea and couldn't help wondering if the Conqueror's eyes were that shade of blue. Her tale of the powerful warlord was made up of various smaller tales which she had collected together from dozens of other sailors, farmers, and soldiers claiming to have known her or someone who knew her. The description of the crucifixion had come from an ex-Roman soldier with wine colored eyes who had described the scene to her as he had witnessed it from his post near the crosses. When she had asked why he had not interfered he had mumbled something about being unable to move once he saw the face of the god.

Her gaze flitted across the waves as she considered the soldier from her memory. She wondered if he had really been an ex-Roman soldier or if it had been a lie, in these uncertain times she wouldn't be surprised. Her mind was going over every detail of the conversation when her eyes stopped on a dark spot on the horizon towards the West.

"Markus! Spyglass, now!" she called to her first mate.

Swiftly, the man ducked down below and returned with the tool handing it over to Gabrielle. Raising it to her eye the blonde squinted at the shape before her eye recognizing it as one of the Conqueror's warships. There was only one important difference and that was that this particular warship was about three times bigger than a normal ship. Excitement filled Gabrielle's body at the thought of taking down one of the Conqueror's new toys. Quickly the short blonde began shouting orders, commanding the crew to make a course for the warship.

"Markus, how much Greek fire do we have below?" asked Gabrielle.

"If you're asking if we can take on that monster then all I can say is, I don't know. I'm not sure if all the Greek fire in Greece could put a dent in that thing but I will say that if it ruins the Conqueror's day then we should do it."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Gabrielle grinned.

Waving off her first mate the captain returned to watching the enemy ship grow bigger in her spyglass. But soon the bard began to worry; the ship had yet to acknowledge them which could only mean a few things. One, they hadn't noticed the Emerald Serpent yet, two they didn't care, and three it was a trap. She pushed down her trepidation as they pulled up close to the warship which had remained stagnant in the water. Everything was silent as they drew close enough that the ship loomed over them. Quickly the crew began to grab the bottles of the black, viscous fluid preparing to light them and throw them onto the deck of the enemy ship.

That was when Gabrielle saw the other warship coming around the side of the larger enemy ship, twisting around she saw another coming around the other side. It was a trap. The two other enemy ships moved to surround them.

"Markus get us out of here!" shouted the captain. But it was too late, the wind was with the two warships and soon enough they had blocked off the Emerald Serpent's retreat. Sounds of life suddenly came from the huge warship next to them forcing Gabrielle to focus on the monster ship. The crew of the ship, which must have been hiding to lure them in appeared and began to lower a gangplank. The blonde captain moved forward as a tall, burly man with a scar running along his face walk down the plank. He glared at the accumulated crew in disgust as if he smelled something foul. From where Gabrielle stood she was sure the man smelled only himself.

"Attention crew of the Emerald Serpent. You are now prisoners of the Conqueror's navy surrender your captain to us and none of you will be harmed," commanded the ugly officer. None of Gabrielle's crew moved knowing instinctively that any sign of deferment to her would betray her as their leader.

"I will not ask again," growled the man as he drew his sword. Above them the crew of the gigantic warship nearest the plank also drew their weapons. Gabrielle glanced up at the enemies above her and knew it was a lost cause. Her crew wouldn't be able to defeat all of them especially not with the two other enemy warships blocking their escape route. She wouldn't survive this but at least maybe her crew would. The blonde captain stepped forward.

"Gabrielle don't!" cried Glaucus as both him and Markus made to grab her and pull her back.

The captain shrugged them off, "I'm sorry but I have to. They will not be harmed?" She directed the question to the foul officer her nodded. With resignation she approached the man and handed over her katana before allowing him to chain her. As she was lead away in chains up the plank she glanced over her shoulder at her little ship praying that maybe just this once the Conqueror would keep her word.

XXXXXXXX

"Welcome aboard the Conqueror's Fist," snarled the officer in her ear as he pushed Gabrielle across the deck of the warship.

The bard couldn't help but be impressed by the massive ship it truly was a magnificent piece of work, and considering she would soon be in Hades' realm she allowed herself to be amazed by the craftsmanship. The ship had three large masts instead of one and the wood used was of something darker and harder than what she was used to although the body of ship was still in the traditional Greek shape with painted eyes on the side. Towards the back of the ship Gabrielle spotted what looked like silk tents covering the wide deck. But that couldn't be. Why would a warship have pleasure ship accommodations, especially on deck? Unless…

Gabrielle's stomach dropped as she was pushed towards the silk tents, such finery could only mean that the Conqueror was really on this ship. Internally shaking herself the captain straightened her posture as well as her leathers (to the best of her ability) and with as much dignity as possible climbed the stairs leading to the pleasure section of the ship. What she saw the top of the ship stunned her.

Before her sat at least twelve people in various states of undress their pale skin protected from the sun by the red silk awning. The bodies of the men and woman moved against each other in ecstasy some were making love, others were enjoying food and drink, and still others were enjoying intense sexual punishment among the red and black silk pillows and cushions. Behind them on a raised dais sat the most beautiful woman Gabrielle had ever seen.

The woman's hair was inky black, her skin was golden although she seemed a bit pale, her full lips were a deep red, but her eyes were closed as if in deep concentration. The black gauze like material wrapped around her was almost see-through and the long, toned legs which peeked out hinted at her height. Gabrielle couldn't help but think that this woman was all legs as her head slightly tilted in an unconscious move to peek under the material. Realizing what she was doing the blonde shook herself. "What is wrong with me?" she wondered. She had never felt attracted to another woman before, but then again she hadn't been around many women other than her mother and sister. And she had never been attracted to Perdicas.

Before Gabrielle could analyze these new feelings raging through her she was captivated by the deep blue which were now lock with hers. Staring into those azure pools the blonde thought that the old Roman soldier was wrong. There was no gold in these eyes to detract from the blue; it was as if she was looking into the depths of the ocean. She could drown in eyes like those.

"Who is this Darfus?" asked the Conqueror, her voice deep and sensuous to Gabrielle's ears.

The man behind her grunted, "The Captain of the Emerald Serpent, my Lord."

The blue eyes flowed over the small captain's body taking her measure; Gabrielle couldn't help but hold her head up high in defiance. The Conqueror smirked, "You've been deceived Darfus, there is no way in Hades that this little thing is the captain of the one ship that has been a thorn in my side for the past year."

Gabrielle's body tensed in anger. How dare this woman just dismiss her? What? Did she think only a man could captain the ship which had terrorized her ships for over a year? But what had really pushed the short blonde's button was the use of the term 'little'. She was not little.

Without thinking the blonde fury lunged at the Conqueror and snarled, "Go to Tartarus you son of a bacchae!"

Darfus grabbed Gabrielle and pushed her to her knees before tossing her katana towards the Conqueror. A feminine hand shot up from the crowd of bodies lying before the dark haired woman. The woman who caught the sword appeared to be from Japa from what Gabrielle could tell. Shorter than the evil warlord she was very beautiful with defined muscles molded from a different sort of sword work than the Conqueror's. The blonde guessed that the half naked woman had probably practiced with a katana before. The woman from Japa examined Gabrielle's sword intently before reverently handing it to the dark warrior with her head bowed. Once the Conqueror had accepted the sword the woman turned and glared at Gabrielle with her piercing black eyes. The warlord gazed at the gleaming steel lightly touching the razor sharp blade before raising a dark eyebrow at Darfus.

He nudged the blonde with his boot, "She had it."

The Maenad stood, parting the small crowd of bodies with a hand. Crossing the deck she lightly touched Gabrielle's bare shoulder with the blade of the katana. Glaring up at her the captain barely felt the razor sharp edge of the weapon slice her shoulder. The Conqueror brought the blood tinted blade to her lips and sensuously licked the red liquid from it. She breathed in deeply, savoring the taste, and moaning in pleasure. Opening her azure orbs the Conqueror revealed gold tinted blue eyes which she turned on the helpless bard. The bard gasped in shock at the sight of the beast like eyes.

"What's your name?" asked the Conqueror placing the blade of the katana under the blonde's throat.

She didn't even flinch, "Gabrielle of Potidea."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Xena, the Bitch of Greece," snarled the bard.

Xena smirked, "I prefer Conqueror or My Lord but since you're not long for this world I'll let it pass. Gabrielle of Potidea, as captain of the Emerald Serpent you have terrorized my navy for far too long. The punishment for this is death."

"Unless of course," The Conqueror shifted the sword and leaned down running her thumb over Gabrielle's lower lip, "You wish to beg for forgiveness."

The captain felt a stab of longing flow through her loins. Oh, it would be so easy to give into this woman, no wonder she had been victorious in so many battles. Reigning in her libido Gabrielle snapped at the Conqueror's fingers actually catching the limbs long enough to draw blood. The small amount of precious red liquid that ran into her mouth was rich and flavorful vaguely reminding the bard of rich wine. Gabrielle's head snapped to the side from the force of the slap she received for her act of defiance.

Glancing up at Xena she saw anger in those animalistic eyes but also a hint of respect. Without another word the Conqueror grabbed the bard and threw her into the middle of the crowd of her followers. Looking around Gabrielle saw that all of men in the group had backed away while the women's eyes had turned yellow and red. Fangs sprung from the lips of the females and claws grew from their fingers.

The Conqueror smiled revealing fangs of her own and said only two words, "Don't bite."

With that the women lunged at the helpless blonde using their claws to rip away her clothes and cut her skin. Gabrielle screamed as each of the women suckled at her wounds drawing her life force into them. The last sight Gabrielle saw before the darkness took her was the Conqueror's eyes.

XXXXXXXX

It was as if she floated on cool blue/grey water. There was no pain, no worries, no feelings at all simply peace. Which would be disturbed every now and then by flashes of pain or the sensation of something being poured down her throat, but she would always return to the cool water which rocked her to sleep.

The burning sensation was what finally drove the relaxing dream away, forcing Gabrielle into consciousness. Opening her eyes, Gabrielle found herself alone on the pleasure deck with the sun just beginning to set. Slowly she moved each of her limbs finding them intact if sore, she also found that she had been wrapped in the same gauze like material that the Conqueror had worn. In her slightly delirious state she wondered if this was the same outfit the dark woman had worn earlier and brought a bit up to her nose. Breathing in she caught the smells of sea, musk, and blood; looking down she saw the metallic smell had come from her own bloody hand. Examining her body she found that she was covered in lacerations each in various states of healing.

'How long have I been asleep?' she wondered.

Gathering her strength Gabrielle forced herself to stand, biting back the grown which tried to escape her lips. As she stumbled to the ship's railing she saw that the ships which had trapped her ship were gone but that her Emerald Serpent had remained. Gazing at in the fading light of setting sun she could tell that it was within swimming distance. Something she could easily pull off if she hadn't been recently attacked by the Conqueror and her crazy harem. She wondered where they had gone and instinctively reached for her katana. It was then that she remembered that Xena had confiscated the sword and the first time she noticed that she was no longer bound. Her lack of chains could only mean that the Conqueror no longer considered her a threat.

'Well, she is sorely mistaken if she thinks a little beating and blood loss will stop me,' though Gabrielle defiantly.

Looking at the water below her she knew what she had to do. She didn't like it but it was the only way if she hoped to escape before the shifting winds took her boat away and left her on this Hades of a ship. Taking a deep breath she threw herself over the side. The fall took longer than she thought but the water was as icy as she remembered, shocking her into a state of temporary alertness. Ignoring her body's instincts to stop and hold itself to regain warmth she used the adrenaline rush to propel herself towards here ship.

Gabrielle swam for her life, pushing past her body's limits in an attempt to reach her home on the water. Softly, she mumbled prayers to Poseidon to allow her to reach the Emerald Serpent or if he was unwilling to do that then let her drown rather than return to the Conqueror's clutches. Maybe the god heard her or maybe she was unaware of her own inner strength but the captain made it to the wooden vessel. With her remaining strength she whistled the signal for help over and over. Just as she was beginning to succumb to the welcoming arms of Morpheus she felt strong arms wrap around her and lift her up.

**Chapter 4**

**Welcome Home, Gabrielle. Welcome Home.**

It took the Emerald Serpent a week and a half to make it back to the port of Potidea and Gabrielle was unconscious for four days of the trip. It had been young Glaucus who had heard the signal coming from the water; as soon as their captain was safely on board the crew of the Emerald Serpent had set sail with as much speed as physically possible for the little vessel. Gabrielle had been in and out of consciousness for those first four days with the cabin boy feeding her rations of water and soup while mumbling prayers. In her delirious mind Gabrielle saw a beautiful woman with raven hair and blue eyes cradling her and softly singing. An image which remained and tormented her once she awoke fully from her restful sleep.

Once she was on her feet again the crew had explain how she had been only on the Conqueror's Fist for a few candle marks before she had managed to escape. The bard's mind went over this information again and again in her confused brain. How could her wounds have already begun to heal so well if she had only received them a few candle marks before? In fact why were there no scars from her torturous encounter? And why did she repeatedly having those dreams of the Conqueror singing to her while she had slept? The questions continued to run circles in her mind until she felt fatigued from the uncertainty of it all. But she did know one thing for certain and that was that as soon as she was in Potidea she would be married. After that there would be no more fighting for her, or sailing, or adventures, and certainly no Conqueror.

XXXXXXXX

Gabrielle gazed at her ship one last time as she stood on solid land for the first time in two months. The Emerald Serpent's sail looked red in the setting sun and despite the scrapes and scars running along the hull she was the most beautiful thing in the world to Gabrielle right now. But already her crew with Markus as its new captain was preparing to set sail before the sun was fully set. The bard felt her eyes welling up with tears at the sight of her one true home leaving her behind forever to a life of dismal house work. 'I guess it could be worse,' she thought to herself as she headed away from the docks.

She headed toward her family home at first but stopped half way there. With her pack that had held all of her worldly possessions for the past twelve years still slung over her shoulder and the song of the sea still in her heart, she couldn't bear to go back to her parent's house. She needed a distraction for a few candle marks at least before facing her mother and father and their wedding plans, and maybe a nice stiff drink. So, she went to the only place in town that could serve her needs, the Grog and Wench.

The Grog and Wench had been around for as long as Gabrielle could remember. While the tavern was rather seedy and the legality of how it was obtained was disputable; it sold the best wine and beer in Potidea and the surrounding ports. It also had the best entertainment in town, suiting all the needs of its patrons.

Glancing up at the painted wooden sign overhead with the picture of a drunken serving maid on it Gabrielle pushed open the heavy wood door. It was still rather early for the couples but late for the truly dedicated drunks. Moving past a few passed out bodies and jovial groups the former captain made her way to a vacant table need the small stage. With her pack deposited on the seat next to her the bard motioned to a bar maid for a drink. The voluptuous maid nodded and walked over to her table carrying a cup filled with mead.

Setting it down, she gave Gabrielle a very good view of her cleavage, "On the house for the captain of Emerald Serpent."

Gabrielle couldn't remove her eyes from the large breasts in front of her, "Tha…Thanks."

"If you need anything else, maybe something special for tonight, Captain just ask for Delia. I'll take real good care of you," the maid winked at the bard as she departed causing Gabrielle to blush.

Sipping the drink she almost choked when a hand came down on her shoulder. "Well, if it isn't the Bard of Potidea. Long time no see, Gabrielle," said the dark haired man.

Gabrielle grinned, "Orpheus! By the gods it's been a long time. How are you? Are you performing tonight? How's Eurydice?"

Orpheus chuckled, "Take a breath bard before you pass out."

Shifting her pack to the floor the bearded man took the seat next the excited blonde and accepted her friendly hug. "Let's see if I can answer all of your questions in order. I'm well, been traveling and only arrived yesterday. Yes, I am performing a few songs tonight to pay for my room. And Eurydice is well, I plan on seeing her and the new baby in a couple of weeks."

"Congratulations on the baby. Boy or girl?"

"Thank you, a girl. She's going to be a real heartbreaker when she gets older but her older brother will be there to look out for her. And I hear congratulations are in order for you as well Gabby. Aren't you marrying that Perdicas kid soon?"

"Yes," Gabrielle grumbled into her cup.

"You don't seem very happy about it."

"Would you be happy marrying Perdicus, Orpheus?"

"No, but then I have a weakness for the fairer sex."

Gabrielle grunted.

Orpheus eyed his friend's suddenly depressed expression for a moment, "Is there something you would like to tell me Gabrielle?"

"Like what?"

"Like why you were eyeing that bar maid's breasts earlier?"

Gabrielle's mouth full of mead suddenly went down the wrong pipe causing her to start choking and coughing, drawing the attention of many of the patrons in the tavern. While she sputtered the bard tried to focus her thoughts as Orpheus pounded on her back.

"I…have no idea what you're talking about," she gasped.

"Are you alright," Delia was suddenly as her side.

Gabrielle stared at the breasts in front of her face and nodded slowly while all the blood in her body rushed to her face.

Orpheus smirked, "Uh huh, no idea."

"What," asked the confused bar maid.

"Nothing, two meads please," replied Orpheus with a grin.

Delia nodded and looked at Gabrielle, "You're sure your ok?"

"Uh huh," squeaked the blonde.

With a nod the maid went off to get their drinks. Orpheus rested his chin in his hand grinning at the bright red bard. Gabrielle couldn't help but think that that little beard on his chin made him look even more mischievous.

"What are you grinning at?

Orpheus touched his chest lightly trying to look innocent, "Me? Oh nothing, just a young woman finally realizing she prefers her bedmates came from the fairer sex as well. So what brought on this sudden enlightenment?"

Gabrielle stared into her cup for a moment, "On my last voyage I ran into the Conqueror."

Orpheus stiffened before standing. Gabrielle watched as he walked over to the bar and retrieved their drinks before the beautiful bar maid could even think of coming over.

Sitting down he turned to her and passed the drink over, "No distractions. I want to hear this."

In true bard fashion Gabrielle gave Orpheus the whole story complete with vivid descriptions and sound effects. By the time she had finished the sun was completely set, the rowdier patrons had arrived and she was almost finished with her second drink.

"You drank some of her blood," Orpheus' gaze was intense. Gabrielle had never seen like this even when they had fought raiders together he had never looked like this. It was almost scary.

"Yes," she replied hesitantly. Not sure what he would do.

Fire filled his dark eyes, "Gabrielle, this is important, how much did you drink?"

"A few drops, but why does it matter? It's not like a little blood will kill me."

Orpheus looked grim, "It might."

The door the tavern suddenly slammed open revealing a terrified, young soldier from the local militia, "Enemy ships are attacking the harbor. Grab any weapons you can, the Conqueror is here."

Grabbing her pack Gabrielle moved with a speed unexpected for someone so small with two cups of mead in her. She grabbed the soldier by his tunic before her could even make it out the door.

"The Emerald Serpent! Did she sail?" Gabrielle shouted in a frantic voice.

Cowed by the woman's fierce look the soldier nodded, "It sailed."

The bard relaxed and sighed with relief. Letting the soldier she rushed out the door only to be faced with chaos everywhere. Families were loading up wagons and shouting for separated loved ones. While soldiers and other able bodied men armed with everything from fishing knives to swords ran towards the harbor. Gabrielle could already see the outlines of the enemy ships and the friendly ships engaging one another at sea. But Potidea's little protective navy would be no match for the larger enemy ships. Shouldering her pack the bard headed towards the harbor determined to help defend her home.

A strong hand wrapped around her upper arm halting her progress. Turning, Gabrielle was prepared to give whoever it was a piece of her mind only to find herself gazing at Orpheus. "What are you doing?" he shouted over the noise.

Gabrielle tugged her arm out of his grasp, "Come on we have to defend the harbor."

He grabbed her again, "No, we have to get you out of here."

"Are you insane? They'll destroy everything. Together we may be able to give the women and children time to escape," Gabrielle could feel anger and panic beginning to cloud her mind. Orpheus refused to let go, dragging her toward the town's stables.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle but you need to go."

"No! What about Potidea? What about my family? I can't just leave them!"

He spun her around, grasped her by the shoulders and shook her, "They're here for YOU!"

Gabrielle froze. That couldn't be true. She wasn't important, just a captain of a tiny vessel in the vast Greek army. Why would the Conqueror want to… Then it came to her. No one escaped the Conqueror; Xena was coming to finish her off.

"It's all my fault," whispered the bard numbly. Orpheus, unsure of what to do with her, whistled a sharp signal into the stables. A whiny followed by the sound of hooves breaking wood was the reply to the signal. Two horses came trotting out, stopping before the two friends. One was a pitch black stallion while the other was cream with a blonde mane. The cream colored horse leaned forward and nuzzled Gabrielle's neck, recognizing her owner.

The horse's affections distracted the bard from her distress. "Hello Argo, I've missed you," she whispered affectionately as she hugged the mare.

Orpheus disappeared in the stables long enough to retrieve two saddles and reins. Together they saddled the horses and set off. The bard constantly looking back, reluctant to leave her family behind, but it was Orpheus' words of warning that kept her moving. Maybe her family would escape, she prayed to any god who would listen that they would.

As they crested the hill overlooking the small port Gabrielle could already see the militia setting fire to the homesteads. 'They must already consider the battle lost if they're making sure there is nothing left for the enemy,' the bard thought.

As the flames began to eat away at her childhood home Gabrielle whispered, "Welcome home, Gabrielle. Welcome home."

**Chapter Five**

**Lesbian Bacchae Hunters in the Amazon Forest**

It was a forced march as the two friends headed north towards Megara with few stops for food and only sleeping in the day. Irritated by the change in her sleep routine the bard had grumbled and whined about her lack of sleep until Orpheus had explained that Bacchea couldn't survive in the sun. The knowledge that sleeping during the day was probably keeping her alive kept her silent. In an attempt to cheer his friend Orpheus sang as they rode, songs of love and good conquering evil but nothing seemed to cheer the bard.

As they drew near to a large forest Orpheus decided enough was enough, if Gabrielle was going to make it without dying of depression they needed to have a talk. Despite the setting sun he called a halt to their journey and set up a small camp at the edge of the forest. Sitting across from each other with a small fire between them Gabrielle wouldn't to meet his gaze. She simply stared into the yellow-orange flames thinking of her ravaged town. Had her parents and sister escape or had they had been killed by the Conqueror's forces? Visions of her family in chains or run threw by enemy swords filled her mind as tears blurred her vision.

"It's not your fault."

Gabrielle didn't move, "Yes it is. If I had just stayed on that gods forsaken ship this wouldn't have happened. No one escapes Her clutches. Now Potidea is paying the price for my mistakes. You should have left me there."

Orpheus walked around the fire, keeling before his friend, "Hey. Don't ever say that. Do you hear me? This is not your fault. Potidea would have been attacked sooner or later, never regret surviving."

The bard glared at him, "You said they were there for me."

Grimacing Orpheus explained, "I didn't mean that it was your fault. It's just that you drank her blood, you're connected to her now and she's going to want to sever that connection as soon as possible. Or exploit it."

"What? What do you mean connected? Oh no, no way in Hades I am going to be connected to that monster. We need to fix this now, Orpheus!" Gabrielle began to panic.

"Calm down, we'll figure out how…" he stopped suddenly and looked up.

The quiet surrounded them with only the soft sounds of running water, their horses sleeping, and rustling leaves disturbing the silence. Then they heard it, the sound of a twig breaking, in one fluid motion Orpheus grabbed his sword from the pack behind Gabrielle. The bard followed suit grabbing the twin daggers from her own pack. The bard felt her heart pounding, if it was robbers they could take them with ease but if it was Bacchae then according to Orpheus their weapons would be useless. They waited quietly until a voice called out from the darkness.

"We mean you no harm. May we join you?" called a female voice.

"Step into the light," replied Orpheus.

From out of the shadows came a fair haired man and woman. The woman was dressed in animal skins in the tradition of an Amazon, her hair was curly, and her hazel eyes looked determined. The man had a more jovial look on his face, dressed in a purple vest and leather pants he looked friendlier than his companion. Both were armed with daggers made of bone.

"I'm Ephiny and this is my partner Iolaus," The woman motioned to herself then to the man.

"I'm Orpheus and this is my friend Gabrielle of Potidea," replied Orpheus.

Iolaus stepped forward and put out his arm in greeting, "Hi."

Orpheus and Gabrielle exchanged a look before putting away their weapons. "You're welcome to share our fire. There are dangerous things out there that might be wary of a larger group," said Orpheus.

No kidding, we just kill…"Iolaus began before being silenced by a look from Ephiny.

Sitting down around the fire the four strangers observed each other's movements closely before relaxing. Ephiny retrieved a small knife from her belt and began to sharpen her bone daggers, Gabrielle also began the ritual of honing her daggers using a whetstone to sharpen the blades. Orpheus and Iolaus stared at each other uncertainly over the fire uncomfortable with the silence.

Unable to take it anymore Iolaus spoke, "So…where are you two headed?"

"Megara," replied Orpheus.

"Oh, well we're headed to Sparta so we could travel with you if you like."

"We'll see."

Silence again.

"Are you two…together?"

Orpheus and Gabrielle shared another look and smirked.

"No we're just friends."

"So you're free then?" Iolaus directed his question at the bard who rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Trust me, you're not her type," explained Orpheus.

Ephiny suddenly spoke, "Doesn't she speak?"

Gabrielle glanced up into the hazel eyes, "I speak. The conversation just isn't interesting."

Ephiny smirked at that comment, "Then let's make it interesting. You say you're from Potidea how is it this time of year?"

"Right now, I imagine it's burned to the ground," Gabrielle looked solemnly at the fire.

"I'm sorry. We hadn't heard. Was it the Conqueror?"

"Yes."

"But you two escaped?"

"Obviously."

"What about your fam…" Ephiny continued her interrogation.

"I don't want to talk about it," snarled Gabrielle, "Why are you two here?"

Ephiny and Iolaus exchanged a look before she nodded to him. Iolaus grinned from ear to ear, "We're lesbian bacchae hunters."

The bard's eyebrows rose, "Excuse me?"

Iolaus leaned forward in excitement, "Well you see lately most of the bacchae population have been coming here from Lesbos where the Conqueror has changed most of the population. They've recently attacked and changed a good portion of the Greek Amazon tribes. Ephiny is the last human Amazon alive, she saved me from being eaten by some of her sisters and we've been partners ever since."

Gabrielle grinned, "Well, we could always use more fighters with us especially if you're bacchae hunters."

"Being chased by the blood suckers," asked Ephiny nonchalantly.

"Yes."

"Do you have dryad bones?"

"No."

"We have a few we can spare for you but you look like you'll need some warrior training."

Gabrielle glared at the Amazon, "Excuse me?"

Ephiny smirked, "Come on, you don't really expect me to believe you're a warrior do you? You couldn't even hurt a fly."

Gabrielle growled and Orpheus restrained her just in time to prevent her from flinging herself at the warrior. "I have been dozens of battles and traveled from Chin to Rome to Japa don't you dare suggest I couldn't hold my own," snarled Gabrielle.

"Ephiny laughed, "Yeah, and I killed medusa and her sisters without a blind fold."

Orpheus held onto the struggling blonde barely keeping his grip, desperately he said, "She's telling the truth. Gabrielle is the captain of the Emerald Serpent."

Ephiny's amused expression suddenly vanished, "You're lying."

"No I'm not. This is Gabrielle, captain of the Emerald Serpent and Bard of Potidea," Orpheus breathed a sigh of relief as Gabrielle stopped struggling. She was fixated on the Amazon's face which looked both stunned and uncertain.

"You're the one who has been tormenting the Conqueror's forces for the past year?" asked Ephiny.

Gabrielle nodded her green eyes filled with fierce anger and determination. For a moment the Amazon just studied the bard before sticking out her arm. Gabrielle accepted the warrior's arm once she saw the respect in her eyes.

"It's an honor meeting the captain of the Emerald Serpent," Ephiny gave her arm a squeeze before releasing her grip and returning to her sharpening.

"So why are you two hunting bacchae all the way out here?" asked Orpheus.

A confused expression crossed Iolaus' face, "This is the edge of the Amazon forest. Didn't you know that?"

The dark haired man's body completely stiffened. "Hades' frozen balls," he cursed.

As the words crossed his lips the sounds of bird calls filled the trees around them. Ephiny stood in one swift motion drawing two dryad daggers and tossing one to Gabrielle. "That's the Amazon signal to attack."

As she spoke ropes suddenly unfurled from the tree tops above them followed by leather clad Amazons. The four stood together back to back as eight Amazon bacchae surrounded them. Looking closely at the women Gabrielle could barely see their red eyes behind the ceremonial masks if they had run into them before Ephiny and Iolaus she wouldn't have known they were bacchae. One of the women stepped forward and lifted her mask revealing a pretty face and dark locks.

The woman looked at Ephiny, "It's time to come home Ephiny."

"Get back Eponin, I don't want to hurt you."

"You belong with us."

"Not gonna happen."

Eponin held out her hand, "Your people need their Queen. Come with us Ephiny I promise it won't hurt it might even be pleasurable."

Hazel eyes looked at the held out hand with longing and for a moment Gabrielle thought the Amazon might take the offer. Then without warning Ephiny lunged at the bacchae warrior, "You are NOT my Eponin. You killed her!"

All at once the Amazons attacked the small group. Together Gabrielle and Ephiny held off the blood suckers attacking them and hoping that the boys could hold their own. The Amazon Queen was impressed by the bard's style as she easily flowed around her opponents' defenses. Ducking, jabbing, evading, slashing Gabrielle's moves were never forced and seemed almost like a dace compared to the bacchaes' brute force tactics. Distracted by the bard's moves Ephiny didn't see the blow coming towards her head until it was too late. The strike drove the Amazon Queen to her knees and Eponin took advantage of the situation. Lifting up her former lover by her throat the bacchae looked her in eye, "I'll enjoy this my love."

Gabrielle saw the bacchae go for Ephiny's throat and without thinking turned and threw her only dryad bone. The dagger went right through Eponin's heart, the bacchae's eyes filled with surprise before she disintegrated into dust. Back on her knees Ephiny gathered up the dust in her hands as tears ran down her face. The bard felt her heart breaking for the Amazon Queen but she had problems of her own. Turning back to the two bacchae who had been attacking her before she threw the dagger she only found empty space. She spun around looking for her opponents only to have them find her as one fell from above landing on her back and driving her forward.

Gabrielle rolled away from the camp as she wrestled with the Amazon for control, rocks and twigs scratching at her skin, until her head slammed into a tree trunk. Stunned by the blow Gabrielle tried to focus as the bacchae took advantage of her weakened state. As the warrior straddled the blonde's chest all she could think was, 'Not again.'

Gabrielle flinched as the bacchae's face came close to hers and prepared to slam her forehead into the warrior's nose. If she was going to die she was going to go down fighting. Just as she tensed her neck muscles she was startled by the sound of the bacchae sniffing her. Looking at the woman on her chest Gabrielle gazed in confusion as she continued to smell every inch of the bard. 'What? Do I smell bad?' she wondered.

Then without warning the Amazon kissed her. Too stunned to even think about what she was happening Gabrielle didn't move letting the bacchae do all the work. She felt cool hands roam over her body one played with her breasts while the other slid over her muscular abdomen to tease the top of her skirt. Coming to her senses the bard bucked against her adversary trying to dislodge her but was soon restrained by another set of cool hands. Together the two Amazon's began to explore the bard's body breathing in her scent, running their tongues over her sweat covered skin, discovering every inch of her. The erotic treatment was becoming too difficult for Gabrielle to resist her body was urging her to give in. The women knew what they were doing and somewhere in the back of her mind Gabrielle could hear a soft, rich voice say, "That's it. Give in, little captain. They will bring you to me."

She knew the voice but couldn't place it. Her mind was unwilling to fight the sensations the two bacchae provided and she gave in willingly. As one of them began to remove her top the warrior whispered, "You smell like her."

Delirious with want Gabrielle asked," Who?"

"The Conqueror."

It was as if ice water had been thrown on her loins, Gabrielle jerked up against the two women in an attempt to throw them off. She couldn't allow this to happen she wouldn't become like the Conqueror. "GET OFF ME!" she screamed struggling against their steel like grip.

"Shhh, you'll enjoy this and then she will enjoy you," crooned the bacchae sitting on her chest.

'This can't be happening. I need to get out of here,' the bard's mind screamed. Using all of her strength she slammed against the women and this time their grip loosened. One more thrust and a hand was free, she grasped for anything she could use as a weapon just as the bacchae on her chest disintegrated.

"Get the Hades away from her," growled a very pissed off Amazon Queen.

The other bacchae hissed at Ephiny before attacking her, the blonde warrior simply held up her dryad dagger letting the bacchae impale herself on the weapon. As the last of the bacchae dust drifted away on the night wind the two women just stared at each other. Then Ephiny shifted the dagger to her left hand and offered Gabrielle a hand up. The bard accepted the help and leaned into the warrior.

"Thanks for the help," said Gabrielle.

"You saved me first remember?"

"True," grinned the bard but it quickly vanished, "How much did you hear?'

Hazel eyes hardened, "Enough. The Conqueror, huh?"

Gabrielle looked away, "I was captured by her a few weeks ago and I drank some of her blood by accident. It was only a few drops but Orpheus says she's connected to be now. We're going to try to sever that connection."

The Amazon Queen nodded, "The only way you can do that is by killing her."

"I can do that."

"Not without help."

Gabrielle glanced up and gave Ephiny a small smile, "Help from an Amazon Queen maybe?"

The Queen smiled back, "Maybe."

"Good, maybe then I can get my sword back."

"She took you're sword?" asked Ephiny as they walked back to camp.

"Yeah."

"Bitch."

**Chapter 6**

**Planning an Impossible Mission**

They had waited until daylight to continue traveling and it was another week before they reached Megara. Gabrielle never told Orpheus or Iolaus about what happened between her and the bacchae. But she did confide in Ephiny about her fears maybe it was because she was a woman or because her lover had been turned, or maybe because she didn't judge the bard but either way Gabrielle felt comfortable talking with her. Even when she was just talking at her it felt good, it was nice to have a female friend for once. She told her about the voice that had spoken to her when the bacchae had been fondling her. The Amazon had said nothing at the time but the bard could tell she was worried because she had spurred their party on at a much faster pace.

If asked the bard wasn't sure she would be able to describe Megara Ephiny had led them quickly through the settlement until they reached the harbor of the beautiful seaside town. There she had departed on her own to find a ship leaving the others to find accommodations for their horses and themselves. A small inn did the trick and once two rooms had been secured the companions settled down for a well earned drink. Observing the two men in front of her she saw something that she hadn't noticed while on the trail. Both Iolaus and Orpheus were pale and dark smudges were under their eyes making them look older than they were. Although Iolaus tried to give her a smile she could tell it was forced and Orpheus just stared into his cup.

Concerned Gabrielle finally spoke, "Ok, what's going on? You to look like something Argo left on the side of the road."

Orpheus glanced up but remained silent. Iolaus, as usual, explained, "This is insane Gabrielle. You and Ephiny want to lead an all out assault on the Conqueror's palace and we don't even know where it is. And even if we did find it how in Hades are we supposed to get in there, kill the most feared woman in the world and walk out again?"

The bard understood their worries, she had them too but they couldn't just ignore the problem and besides she knew something they didn't.

"I know where she is," Gabrielle said with reservation in her voice.

Orpheus' head jerked up at the statement, "How?"

"I've been having dreams."

The dark haired singer held his head in his hands, "Oh gods. Why didn't you tell us? You know this means that…"

Gabrielle held up a hand, "I know what it means Orpheus, she's in my head. And it's scaring the shit out of me. But according to Ephiny the only way to fix this is to kill her."

"Alright, so where is she?" asked Orpheus wearily.

She took a long drink of her wine, "Her fortress is at Cnossus."

Orpheus chuckled darkly, "Crete? Great, that's just great. We'll just sail right past her forces without anyone noticing walk in through the front door and stab the Conqueror in the heart with a piece of bone."

"That's the idea," said a voice from behind Gabrielle.

Looking up at the Amazon Queen she smiled which was returned warmly. Behind her the bard saw a rather arrogant looking man dressed in green with a black mustache. He gave her a wink causing Gabrielle to roll her eyes.

Ephiny motioned to the man, "This is Autolycus, he says he can get us into the Conqueror's fortress."

"You left out the King of Thieves there, sugar," said Autolycus.

Ephiny raised an eyebrow at him, "I'll believe it when I see it."

The thief looked a little annoyed but shrugged it off and took the chair that was offered. He rubbed his hands together and got started, "Ok so you idiots want to break into the Conqueror's palace, well I can tell you now it's not going to be cheap. I already got a ship that can be outfitted to look like one of her scout ships but we'll need uniforms and regulation weapons as well as tools to get in."

"I assume you have all these things?" asked Gabrielle in a bored voice.

"Of course doll, but the point is do you have the money compensate me?" replied Autolycus in a sweet voice.

The bard leaned forward giving him her most sickly sweet smile, "As the King of Thieves you should know that the Conqueror has piles of gold in her palace. And since I'm assuming you won't be joining us in our little mission to rid the world of the most evil woman alive, why don't you satisfy your greed with her treasure?"

The thief look taken aback by Gabrielle, "I know skirts like you, you'll leave me behind the first chance you get."

"I swear by my ship we'll wait for you."

"There's no honor among thieves."

Gabrielle chuckled, "Yeah but I'm not a thief."

Autolycus' expression turned dark, "You're the worst kind of thief; you steal lives."

It was Gabrielle's turn to look taken aback by the harsh words. She hated to think about it but he was right she'd killed people and that was the worst kind of theft. Ephiny apparently didn't agree with the King of Thieves assessment of the bard considering she now had his face pressed against the hard wood of the table and his arm twisted at an odd angle.

"Apologize," she growled.

Autolycus slapped his free hand against the table, "Alright, alright I'm sorry."

The Amazon Queen gave his arm one last twist before releasing him, "So, do we have a deal? The Conqueror's gold for your services?"

Autolycus eyed Ephiny resignedly before nodding his consent. Gabrielle nodded then stood.

"Alright then, next stop Crete."

**Chapter 7**

**Xena's Fortress**

Blue eyes gazed at the rolling waves of the sea as they threw themselves over and over again the rocks below her stone fortress in a never ending battle. The Conqueror could feel the little captain, what was her name? Ah, yes, Gabrielle. She could feel the woman's slowly boiling fury and the fierce determination which she hid from her companions. The little captain truly wanted to kill her, how droll. The connection the Conqueror had with was both disturbing and useful; already she could feel the woman coming to her by ship no doubt. Unless she gained the aid of one of the gods, something Xena was sure had not occurred.

Crossing her arms the warlord heard her leather armor softly creak and smelled its fresh scent. As the warmth of the sun danced across her pale flesh Xena imagined the little blonde dressed in nothing but black leather straps wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Bound and struggling on an altar of Dionysus, laid out like a feast for the Conqueror to enjoy. Oh, and she would enjoy her, every part of her. The only question was how she should kill the little annoyance after she was through. Xena already knew she would change the insolent woman but how? A bite on the neck, the wrist, or the inner thigh? She licked her full lips at the thought of the last one. Yes, the thigh would do nicely. The captain wouldn't be expecting that.

Closing her eyes she recalled the athletic body which had been pinned beneath two of her bacchae from the Amazon tribe weeks earlier. She had felt Gabrielle's distress and then her acceptance as she gazed through the eyes of her servants. She couldn't wait for the bard to arrive. Bard? Where had that come from? Xena wracked her keen mind in an attempt to remember where she had heard Gabrielle described as a bard. When she came up empty she shrugged it off, it didn't matter although she did hope Gabrielle was a bard. It would be entertaining to see how well she formed words under both the Conqueror's painful and pleasurable ministrations.

A feral grin graced Xena's lips at the thought when a noise from behind distracted her from the delectable image in her mind. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Akemi step from the shadows stopping before she reached the light. Unlike her mistress, the Japa bacchae could not enter the sunlight unless she wanted to have one Hades of a sunburn. The dark haired warlord's eyes took in the muscular yet delicate woman. At one time Xena had considered turning her into a Maenad, had even loved the dark eyed woman but then she had attempted to commit seppuku. The Conqueror still couldn't understand how she would have preferred to commit suicide in the name of honor rather than remain with someone she claimed to love. It didn't matter, once the woman had stabbed herself Xena had bit her changing her into another loyal bacchae. In return for the gift of immortality Akemi had taken the position of the Conqueror's bodyguard and right hand.

"What is it Akemi?" Xena asked in the woman's native tongue.

"You seem restless my Mistress is something amiss?" Akemi replied.

The Conqueror returned her gaze to the sea, "It's nothing. A guest is coming I was merely considering the preparations needed for her arrival."

She could hear Akemi taking a deep breath no doubt smelling Xena's arousal on the air. Akemi's fangs dropped down, "It's her isn't it? That little blonde from the ship? She's coming."

The dark haired woman nodded, "That's the one. I expect her to be here in a day or so."

The sound of stone cracking made Xena glance over her shoulder long enough to see that her bodyguard had almost been successful in putting her hand through a stone in the wall next to her carved, wooden throne. She chuckled at the woman's irrational anger while also being thankful she hadn't destroyed the throne. Xena was not in the mood for punishing her right hand; she wanted to save all her wicked ideas for the short blonde.

"A little tense Akemi?"

The bodyguard flexed her hand, "Give the word and she will die by my hand."

"Oh, I don't know about that. But maybe I'll let you play with her a little first," Xena looked to the katana which graced the wall next to her throne. She doubted Akemi recognized it, she had never met the Ghost Killer but the Conqueror had. She had almost died at the point of that sword; for Gabrielle to have it was no coincidence. She didn't believe in destiny but maybe the fates were trying to tell her something. Maybe the little bard was the one she had been waiting for. Her Maenad bride. She would have to wait and see.

"Prepare the guards for our guest's arrival. Make it look like we've abandoned the fortress and left the door unlocked," Xena dismissed her with a gesture.

Akemi bowed, "By your will Mistress."

The Conqueror grinned, "Yes, by my will. By my will Gabrielle you will be mine."

XXXXXXXX

Gabrielle gazed at the foreboding structure dead ahead of her from the ship's bow. It had taken them three weeks to make it to the Cnossus and she was feeling as restless as Argo who waited below the deck. She had been unwilling to leave her horse in Megara with people she didn't know and now she was glad she had been unrelenting in her decision. They would not be able to dock near the Conqueror's fortress instead they would have to travel maybe half a day to get there, Argo would be invaluable. She felt guilty about keeping the mare cooped up with only sparing amounts of exorcise while at sea; she would have to reward her with lots of apples and possibly settle in Crete for the rest of her life to appease the pouting horse. Anything Argo wanted she would get, as soon as Gabrielle killed the Conqueror.

Already she could sense Xena's presence it was as if a shadow was crossing the sun. She could almost feel the tall warlord standing behind her, wrapping strong arms around her, nuzzling her neck. Gabrielle shook herself ridding her mind of the distracting thoughts. For the past few days her dreams had become more intense scenes of her in the Conqueror's arms mixed with ones of her bound for the dark woman's amusement. And still there were others that seemed out of place, foggy dreams of her and the Conqueror in another time and place, friends and lovers fighting for good. These dreams she dismissed as flights of fancy to protect herself from Xena's more intruding visions. But it was last night's vision that disturbed her the most, she hadn't prophesied in years but this dream reeked of premonition.

She had seen herself in a throne room with the Conqueror sitting upon an intricately carved throne. Gabrielle could see various scenes of destruction and frolicking. Sex and death. The carvings were beautiful, perfectly representing the Conqueror's intentions. Directly in front of the reposed Xena stood the woman from Japa who had glared at her on the Conqueror's Fist and had taken particular delight in attacking the bard; the woman now stood in an "at the ready" stance her red eyes starring daggers at Gabrielle.

Xena raised a hand, "Begin."

The bacchae attacked and for a while Gabrielle held her own against the monster's enhance speed and strength. But suddenly the bacchae hit her with a back kick knocking her into a wall causing the bard to drop the katana in her hand. The dream ended with the woman's teeth going for her throat.

The bard glared at the dark palace on the cliff side, she wouldn't let the vision come true. She would find a way to kill the Conqueror and then immediately get the Hades out of there without ever running into the Japa woman.

Pulling into port the friends and the King of Thieves disembarked from the ship dressed in the uniforms of the Conqueror's army. Gabrielle had taken the clothing signifying that she was a captain despite Autolycus' whining. She had merely asked him if he enjoyed being thrown from a horse since there was no way Argo would let him ride her. That had stopped the arguments but the thief continued to grumble. But he wasn't the only one who had misgivings about Gabrielle's choice of uniform. She was saddling Argo on the dock once they had passed inspection by the dock authorities when Orpheus appeared at her side.

"Gabrielle, I don't think you should do this," he placed a hand on her shoulder.

The bard shrugged him off as she tightened the strap beneath the mare, "Do what, Orpheus?"

"Come with us. She'll know you're coming we'll be walking into a trap."

"That's why we have the uniforms so she won't recognize us."

He spun her around, "She'll see right through this. The Conqueror is not an idiot Gabrielle."

She growled before mounting her horse, "I know that Orpheus, but I also know that all I need is for her to be her arrogant self long enough to give me an opening. One opening and she's dust in the wind."

"Is everything alright?" Ephiny walked up to them placing a comforting hand on the bard's knee.

Gabrielle relaxed and nodded. Orpheus looked like he was about to say something but then nodded as well. The Amazon Queen appeared suspicious but let it go they didn't have time for self doubt and dissension among the ranks.

"Are we ready then?" Ephiny's hazel eyes looked to Gabrielle.

Argo moved forward slightly causing the bard to smile, "Argo is diffidently ready. I may have to ride ahead a bit so she can get some exorcise. Otherwise I think the only thing we're waiting on is Autolycus."

The three friends looked back to see Iolaus trying to help the King of Thieves man handle a large bag off the ship. After they dropped it a couple of times they finally got it on shore where Autolycus promptly began dragging it towards them.

"You are not serious," said Gabrielle taking in the thief's luggage.

Autolycus looked up, "What? We need this, besides that's what horses are for."

"You are not putting that on Argo."

"But we need these things."

Gabrielle glared at him, "Take what is essential otherwise drag it up the cliff yourself."

Autolycus cursed but did as he was told, digging through the bag until he found a leather tool kit. Stuffing the kit down his shirt he turned to the bard, "All ready to go captain."

Gabrielle shook her head before giving Argo a nudge in the sides leading the way followed by Ephiny, Orpheus, a rather annoyed Iolaus, and Autolycus.

"What if this is a trap?" asked Iolaus.

Gabrielle glanced down at him from her perch on Argo, "We spring the trap."

**Chapter 8**

**Beware False Friends **

It was evening by the time the companions made it to the gates of Xena's fortress, the road had been rocky with not a lot of cover and the only sounds had been the waves crashing on the rocks below them. If it was possible there seemed to be even less noise as they stood in front of gates. The palace looked deserted; no guards stood duty at the gates, no servants moved about doing their chores, no horses moved around in the stables. There was nothing.

"I don't like this," said Orpheus.

"I second that," agreed Autolycus.

"Maybe they just left? The Conqueror could have another palace somewhere or left for battle," suggested Iolaus.

"What do you think Gabrielle?" asked Ephiny.

The bard closed her eyes and waited but she felt nothing. Xena's shadowy presence was gone as if it had never existed in this place. She kicked Argo and the mare trotted passed the open gates. Dismounting Gabrielle approached the heavy front doors and just stared at them.

She looked back at her companions, "I don't feel her."

Autolycus gave her a look, "You don't _feel_ her? You know what I don't want to know. Let's just get out of here this place is giving me the creeps."

"Wait, there might be something inside that can tell us where she's gone," suggested Ephiny.

Gabrielle laid a hand on the hard wooden door, "She's right we need to find out where she is."

Using all of her strength Gabrielle pushed the door open and stepped inside expecting her friends to follow. The inner hall was dark, none of the torches had been lit forcing the bard to reach up and light one. Using the limited light of the torch she was able to see three staircases and a few halls leading out of the hall. There was a staircase to the right, one to the left, and one straight ahead. Gabrielle knew Xena's chambers would be above them somewhere, despots had an unfortunate habit of putting their rooms on the highest levels of their homes. She was sure it was just to make the servants suffer. Uncertain, the bard went with her gut instinct and chose the staircase to the right hoping she was correct. They marched up the stairs, climbing level after level until Gabrielle noticed a small gold symbol placed in the stonewall entrance of what she guessed was the sixth floor. The symbol was that of a throne.

"Her throne room," mumbled Gabrielle as she took off down the hall.

"Gabrielle wait!" shouted Ephiny and Orpheus together as they rushed after her with Iolaus and Autolycus bringing up the rear.

The bard slowed to a stop as she entered a large common area lined with benches in the middle of the room the outer edges were covered with overhangs. Above the middle portion instead of stone there was a glass ceiling. Gabrielle stood in the middle of the room looking up she could already see the first of stars coming out amidst the red and purple sky. 'It must be truly beautiful here during the day,' she thought.

"Gabrielle…don't move," warned Ephiny softly.

The bard looked back to her friend and saw what was upsetting her. Things were moving in the shadows, human forms seemed to detach themselves from the walls and move towards them. Ephiny, Iolaus, and Autolycus moved to where Gabrielle stood in the fading sunlight.

"What's going on? What are they?" whispered Autolycus.

The red eyes gave it away for Gabrielle, "Bacchae."

As the companions prepared to defend themselves the bard looked over to find Orpheus standing in the doorway watching them. Unable to see his face Gabrielle became worried.

"Orpheus, get over her now before they see you!" she whispered harshly.

He took a step forward then stopped his body projected regret, "I'm sorry Gabrielle. But she has my wife."

Gabrielle felt stunned, "Orpheus?"

One of the red eyed shadows moved towards the man and reached out taking his head in her hands and kissed him. The bard stepped forward, staying within the sunlight, and raised the torch high enough to see the red-haired Eurydice kissing her husband. She felt her stomach drop; it had all been a lie.

"Why?" choked Gabrielle.

Eurydice turned and smiled, "Orpheus' original mission was to kill those two murderers you have there but bringing you to her was of far greater importance. And you were so easy Gabrielle, play a little on your insecurities and you'll rush in without a single thought."

"What about me?" whined Autolycus looking petrified as the other bacchae gave him ravenous looks.

Eurydice looked bored, "You're just dinner."

Gabrielle felt tears of anger flood her eyes, "I trusted you!"

The red-headed bacchae stood in front of a cowed Orpheus, "You should know better Gabrielle. In war trust no one."

"I'll stop her," snarled Gabrielle.

"No, you won't. The sun is almost set, you won't be able to hide in its light for much longer and besides the light doesn't harm the Conqueror," said Orpheus weakly.

The knowledge stunned Gabrielle; it had all been for nothing they would die in that palace. 'No,' she thought, 'I will not die, not until the Conqueror is dead."

Gripping the dryad bone in her hand tightly she turned to her companions. The light was almost gone in a few minutes there would be no sunlight to protect them. "Get ready, when the light is gone take down as many as you can," she said with determination, handing the torch to Autolycus.

Ephiny touched her shoulder, "It's been an honor fighting with you Gabrielle."

The bard smiled, "Likewise, Ephiny."

The light vanished and the bacchae attacked. Gabrielle threw herself against the horde pushing them back as much as possible. Claws shredded the uniform she wore, forcing her to discard the leather tunic. Leaving her torso protected by nothing except a sleeveless cloth shirt underneath. The bacchae came at the bard from all directions forcing her away from the group and towards the far end of the common area. As her dryad bone finally pierced the heart of one of opponents something heavy slammed into her back forcing her forward. Stumbling Gabrielle saw the doors in front of her and prepared to brace herself against them only to have them open.

The bard fell to her knees on the hard stone floor of the new room; turning around she saw the doors close behind her. Getting to her feet slowly Gabrielle found that this new room was well lit, the flames from torches blazing along the wall, showing her the layout of the vast room. As she turned Gabrielle froze, straight in front of her was the carved throne from her dream and sitting in it was the Conqueror. Xena's eyes were closed as if she was asleep and lying on her lap was the bard's katana.

Cautiously the captain took a step towards her adversary. When the Conqueror didn't move she walked closer. 'Maybe, she's dead,' thought Gabrielle grimly.

As she neared the dark woman Gabrielle was suddenly hit be something very hard going very fast knocking her off her feet and onto the floor. With the wind knocked out of her Gabrielle thought, 'I wish they would stop doing that.'

Looking up she saw the woman from Japa standing over her looking as if she was barely restraining herself from killing the bard. Staring at those blood red eyes Gabrielle felt the shadow of Xena's presence reappear. Behind the bacchae she saw the Conqueror open her eyes and smile.

XXXXXXXX

Releasing herself from her deep meditation Xena opened her eyes only to be graced with the presence of Captain Gabrielle. Flat on her back the blonde glared up at the Conqueror from where she lay on the floor pinned by Akemi. The warlord took in the black military issued pants and boots as well as the purple shirt that was customary for soldiers in her army; her eyes lingered on the dryad bone clutched in her captive's right hand. Oh, this would be entertaining.

Xena motioned for the bacchae to step back, "Let her go Akemi."

Once the bacchae had backed off Gabrielle rose, placing herself in a defensive stance with the bone dagger in front of her.

The Conqueror flashed her smile, "Hello Gabrielle."

"Xena," growled Gabrielle.

Akemi stepped forward but the Conqueror waved her off. She liked the bard's spirit, maybe she would last longer than her other playthings.

"You'll be calling me Mistress soon enough, little captain."

"I'll die first."

"Oh, I'm counting on it. That little sample you gave me on the ship was delightful I can't wait to try some more of that succulent vintage," Xena allowed her fangs to drop down.

Gabrielle took a step back.

The Conqueror grinned before she allowed a mask of boredom to replace it, "But first Akemi here has been rather restless lately. She seems to think you're a threat, personally I think she just wants to mark her territory. Either way I've agreed to indulge her. But in all fairness and what not I've decided to up the stakes a bit. I'm going to allow you to use Ghost Killer's katana; after all it can kill bacchae."

Akemi glanced back in surprise at her Mistress' words. Xena tossed the sword to Gabrielle, "You know it works don't ya?"

The captain caught the sword easily drawing it from its scabbard before tossing the sheath aside and tucking the dryad bone in her waistband. She glared at Xena, "I know how to use it and once I'm done with Akemi I'm coming for you."

The Conqueror pretended to shiver, "I can't wait."

Once the fighters were in position Xena raised her hand, "Begin."

XXXXXXXX

Gabrielle and Akemi circled each other looking for weaknesses. It felt good to have her katana back, the grip felt warm and comforting in her hand. In her mind Gabrielle went through her dream making sure she knew when the bacchae would strike. And just like in her dream Akemi attacked her from the left. Using the vision as a reference Gabrielle weaved her way through the bacchae's moves turning this way and that, ducking, jumping; she evaded all of her attacks. The entire time the Japa woman attacked her the bard didn't make one single offensive move. She knew that soon Akemi would attempt to kick her back into the wall and that was when Gabrielle would make her move.

Just like in the premonition Akemi kicked out at the bard but instead of her foot coming in contact with the blonde's chest it came in contact with air. Rolling to the side Gabrielle sliced at the bacchae's stomach ripping through the leather armor and into the soft flesh beneath. Akemi froze, looking down she saw her blood begin to soak her leathers. Dropping to her knees in shock she simply stared at the wound in disbelief. Gabrielle rose and without a second thought spun her blade and sliced through Akemi's neck, decapitating her. Within seconds of losing her head the bacchae's body disintegrated into dust.

Staring at the pile of ash Gabrielle heard a soft chuckled from behind her. Turning she found a very amused Conqueror softly laughing at her bodyguard's death.

The bard pointed her katana at Xena, "Your time has come Conqueror."

Gabrielle had been expecting maybe a growl or the Conqueror to lunge at her not the belly laugh that assaulted her ears. Xena held her sides as she laughed, tears beginning to stream down her face.

The captain's face flushed with anger, her hand tightened on the hilt of her sword as she approached the Conqueror. Raising the sword above her head Gabrielle prepared to deliver the blow that would rid the earth of Xena's evil, but stopped when the Conqueror suddenly disappeared. Spinning around she found the Maenad standing behind her twirling a sword of her own.

The warlord smirked, "You didn't really think it would be that easy did ya?"

Snapping out of her stunned state of mind the bard rushed the Conqueror only to end up running through the air where she had been. Her ears heard the slap of metal against flesh before she felt the pain in her backside. Gabrielle's cheeks filled with blood at the humiliating strike as she saw Xena's blue/gold eyes fill with glee.

"You'll have to try better than that, little captain if you want to kill me," sneered Xena.

Gabrielle screamed out her rage and slashed at the Conqueror feeling slightly satisfied as steel met steel. Her attack went on and on; her slashes constantly deflected by the warlord's blade. Frustrated the bard threw herself at Xena's legs in an attempt tackle her to the ground. The result was two strong arms pinning her body to the dark woman's chest, imprisoning her.

Glaring up at her captor Gabrielle watched as the gold seeped out of the blue eyes but the feral look remained. "Oh, we're going to have so much fun, Gabrielle," Xena whispered, joy evident in her voice.

A knock at the door stopped whatever reply the bard was about to give. The Conqueror twisted the katana out of Gabrielle's grasp before shoving her away.

"Enter," said the warlord calmly.

Eurydice walked in taking in the scene; Gabrielle standing there breathing hard with anger evident on her face and the Xena holding two swords with confidence. The red-head smiled, "Gabrielle's friends have been taken care of."

The bard took a step forward, "What have you done to them?"

Eurydice smiled, "That's no longer your concern.

Gabrielle's rage hit the boiling point, grabbing the dryad bone she had stuck in the waistband of her pants she lunged at Eurydice. The red-head didn't even have time to change into her bacchae form before the bone touched her skin. But that was all that it did. Xena's hand gripped Gabrielle's wrist with enough pressure to restrain the limb without crushing the delicate bones. Her other arm was wrapped around the bard's waist.

"Ah, ah, ah little one. I think you've killed enough of my servants today."

Gabrielle's arm shook with the strain of trying to break the Conqueror's grip, "What did you do to my friends?"

Xena smirked then nodded to Eurydice. The red-head backed up a little, "The fair-haired man is dead and the thief and Amazon are in the dungeons."

Gabrielle could feel the Conqueror's breath tickle her ear as she spoke, "Kill the thief but keep the Amazon alive. A representative from her tribe is coming here in a few days I'll give the Amazon to her as a gift. I'm sure the Amazons could always use a new toy to play with."

"No!" cried the bard.

Xena spun the bard around while forcing her hands behind her back. Gabrielle could feel the Conqueror's leather covered breasts against her chest, see the barely controlled power in her muscular arms, the curve of her jaw, the deep blue of her eyes. Part of the bard wanted to give in to Xena, to cover herself in the woman's musky scent, to taste her, but she couldn't allow this. The Conqueror was a monster. But that part of Gabrielle wanted desperately to be with the monster to become like the monster and every second he spent with Xena made that part stronger.

Suddenly the bard felt a pressure at her neck, glancing down she saw two of the Conqueror's long, precise fingers pushing into a point at her throat.

"Dream of me Gabrielle," whispered Xena as her lips softly met the bard's.

As the world grew dark the last thing the bard could remember was the softness of the Conqueror's lips.


	2. Chapter 9 to Epilogue

**Author's Note**: Ok, here it is, the end of Conquering Shadows. Sorry it took so long but I'm in an internship which takes up 12 hours of my day plus I got other things going crazy right now. But either way, it's finished and I hope you enjoy it.

**Dedication**: This second half is dedicated to pheonix072124 who gave me a kick in the butt to get my writing juices flowing. I truly hope you like the ending.

**Chapter 9**

**Interrogation and Intimidation 101**

Darkness. For a moment Gabrielle wondered if she was truly conscious, since everywhere she looked there was only black. For a moment she worried that the Conqueror may have blinded her, but as she became less disoriented she felt the restriction of the blindfold. Reaching out with her other senses she assessed her situation. She was tied to a wooden chair, wrists and ankles bound by what felt like leather straps to the arms and legs of the chair. If she wanted to escape she would have to break her wrist to it. She was dressed and felt unharmed although her butt still ached from where the flat of the Conqueror's sword had struck it. The room she was in was comfortably warm and smelled of wood smoke, cleaning oil, and leather. She just couldn't place where she was; it was too warm and didn't have the right smells for the dungeon. But where would the Conqueror keep cleaning oil and leather together? Maybe the armory? Gabrielle dismissed the idea as preposterous, why would Xena keep near weapons?

The sound of a door opening and closing stilled the bard's thoughts. Listening closely she waited for whoever had entered to approach when no one did she relaxed. Maybe it had been someone leaving rather than entering the room, probably a guard going to tell Xena her prisoner was awake.

A change in the air made the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she flinched when a sensual voice behind her asked, "Would you like to play a game, Gabrielle?"

The bard breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth in an attempt to slow her beating heart. How had the Conqueror gotten so close to her without Gabrielle hearing her footsteps? She felt the disturbance of air as Xena moved around her to stand in front of her captive. This time she was able to hear the footsteps as if the Conqueror was deliberately making noise to pin point her location for Gabrielle. Along with the footsteps the bard could hear the soft sound of silk mixed with the slight rubbing of leather. As she analyzed the sound Gabrielle she concluded that the sound of the leather was too subtle for it to be battle armor and assumed they were supple pants. The silk then must be a shirt. And the slight slapping of flash against stone told her the Conqueror was barefoot. All of these conclusions came to the bard in moments giving her a picture of her captor. It was amazing how well her other senses adapted with her sight impaired.

A callused finger slowly traced her jaw making Gabrielle jerk her head back in surprise. The reaction was rewarded with a swift slap to her cheek. The bard had instinctively allowed her head to turn with the hit allowing for most of the momentum of the strike to be wasted, but it still hurt. Already she could feel a warm, red mark, undoubtedly in the shape of a hand, forming on her flesh. The finger returned softly touching the mark and this time Gabrielle accepted the touch reluctantly.

A low chuckle, "You're a fast leaner, that's good."

Silence. The bard waited with nervous anticipation for Xena's next move. But nothing came. For what seemed like an eternity nothing happened no touches, no changes in the air, no words. Tension filled her stomach like a lead weight. When was she going to do something? Had she left? What was going to happen next? More pain or more pleasure? The last thought frustrated the bard. What could possibly be pleasurable about this fiend touching her?

Xena cleared her throat, "I'm waiting little captain, and I am not a very patient woman."

Gabrielle didn't understand. What was she waiting for? Then it dawned on her.

"Do I have much of choice? I'm sure you'll just force me to play your sick games anyway," said Gabrielle with defiance.

She suddenly felt warm, moist breath by her ear and Xena whispered, "You always have a choice little one, but for every time you refuse to answer a question or lie the pain increases. However if you choose to be truthful I can be quite generous with my affections."

Gabrielle gasped as a hot tongue slowly traced the outer edge of her ear before sharp teeth bit her earlobe, not enough to harm but enough to prove a point. She could feel her heart beating against her chest, but not in fear instead the bard found this sort of play arousing. Gabrielle was disturbed at how well the Conqueror was playing her body this was going to be harder than she thought.

There was a hushed rustling sound before the dark woman spoke, "How about something easy? Have you ever coupled with someone little one?"

The bard was completely taken aback by the question; she had expected to be asked about the Greek Navy's bases and supply routes not this. What business was it of hers if Gabrielle had been with anyone? She almost voiced her outrage at the question but stopped herself at the last moment, remembering her sadistic captor's warning.

"Yes," said Gabrielle through gritted teeth.

"Who was he? Some grimy sailor covered in sweat and slime from the decks? Did you enjoy his sticky and tedious fumbling in the lower cabins?" the warlord's voice dripped with scorn.

The blonde captain felt shame at the Conqueror's words and hated herself for it. Her first time had been with a cabin boy who from another ship and had required three cups of mead for her go through with it. It had been quick and not particularly enjoyable; subsequently the boy's boasting had been the most hurtful. The humiliation of that first time had been enough to put her off men and sex. With the help of Ghost Killer the boy's boasts had been silenced with rumors of their own regarding the size of his manhood. But the pain was still there.

Gabrielle could feel the tears of past humiliation burning her eyes, "Some cabin boy and his attentions have kept me celibate ever since."

A tender kiss graced the bard's forehead, "We all make mistakes my little captain and if you ever remember the name of that boy I'll make him pay for his."

The kindness in Xena's voice completely took Gabrielle by surprise. Was this part of her game? Or was this a different side of the Conqueror?

"Have you ever been with a woman?" the question came from directly in front of Gabrielle's mouth.

"No," she answered truthfully.

The bard's lips were suddenly covered by Xena's. The kiss began as brutal and dominating as the Conqueror forced her tongue into Gabrielle's mouth. But as it continued the intimate act became increasingly gentle, loosing its harsh edge. The lips left Gabrielle's leaving her gasping and with the faint taste of blood in her mouth.

"I'm so glad Gabrielle," the Conqueror's smile was evident in her voice as she ran her fingers through the blonde's short locks.

As quickly as she had come the warlord's presence was gone. Disoriented by the sudden lack of body heat in front of her the bard looked around trying to use her ears to determine Xena's position. She heard the opening and closing of a chest followed by the rough scratching sound of wood dragged over stone and finally the sound of metal against leather. Gabrielle tensed at the last sound recognizing it as the sound of a blade being drawn from its sheath.

A heavy weight settled on the bard's lap and her nostrils were filled with the scent of leather, herbs, and a musk that was all Xena. The cool edge of a knife glided down the side of her face forced Gabrielle to hold as still as possible as her captor played with the sharp instrument. 'Gods I hope she doesn't maim me' prayed the bard as she swallowed convulsively. The blade stopped its decent and drew back only to swipe through the air. She could hear the sharp noise as it cut through the air and feel a slight stinging as it cut into the flesh between her breasts as well as her shirt. The clatter of metal hitting wood told Gabrielle that the weapon has been discarded then she felt warm hands grab the rip in her shirt and pull tearing it down the middle revealing her pale breasts.

Gabrielle felt unbelievably vulnerable as her bosom was revealed to the Conqueror's gaze. She had worked on her ship without a shirt once or twice but to have her clothes forcefully removed by this woman was something else. And despite that vulnerability Gabrielle couldn't help but feel a little excited. She felt fingers hover over her pale mounds; not quite touching but making it understood that they were there. The ever growing darkness in Gabrielle made her thrust her chest forward. The fingers followed the motion preventing contact.

Xena chuckled, "Alright now for a harder question. Where are the major ports for Greece's Navy?"

Despite the lust induced haze Gabrielle snarled, "Go to Tartarus."

Sharp nails bit into the soft flesh running down the breasts to the sensitive nipples causing pain without doing any permanent damage. Finger tips stopped at the little nubs and squeezed continuing to increase the pressure until Gabrielle grunted in pain.

"Had enough little captain?" asked Xena sweetly.

The bard gasped for breath trying to control her aroused body. If she listened to her body she would be begging the Conqueror to take her to bed. She sneered in Xena's general direction, "That the best you got?"

Gabrielle felt the vibrations from the warlord's barely restrained laughter run through her thighs. The motions gave her an idea of what it would feel like to have the dark woman rubbing against in her in a completely different set up. It made what little remaining blood powering her brain rush to her groin.

Before the Conqueror could respond to the act of defiance there was a knock at the door. The weight in the bard's lap disappeared and she heard the soft sounds of Xena's bare feet as she crossed the room to open the door.

"What?" The Conqueror sounded slightly frustrated. Gabrielle smiled a little in triumph at knowing she had done that.

"My lord, it's time. Your guests are waiting," said a distinctly male voice.

Guests? How long was I asleep?

"Two days," the Conqueror answered.

'Did I say that out loud?' wondered Gabrielle.

"Get me a fresh shirt, my prisoner should at least look reasonably presentable," Xena addressed the guard.

"Yes, my Lord," came the reply then the noisy sound of the door closing.

"It seems our connection is getting stronger little one, I can already hear your thoughts," said the warlord nonchalantly.

Gabrielle could hear her walk around the chair then came the sound of curtains being pulled open. All Gabrielle could think was, 'Gods what am I gonna do?'

Without preamble her blind fold was pulled off and the bard's light sensitive emerald eyes were blinded by the fading light of the setting sun. Squinting, she was able to make out room filled with instruments meant for sexual punishment and pleasure. The small wooden table that had been dragged over to her had a feather, a riding crop, a small glass bottle filled with an unknown liquor inside, and the discarded knife. She could only imagine what the Conqueror had had planned for her next. A shadow partially eclipsed the light coming in from the window, gazing at the dark figure Gabrielle's eyes adjusted enough for her to make out the black leather pants and blue silk shirt that graced the Conqueror's strong body. As her eyes traveled up she locked gazes with the blue and gold eyes of the Maenad. In a blink the gold was gone leaving only the luscious blue irises. She would never admit it but Gabrielle was slightly disappointed to see the gold go.

The Conqueror gripped the back of Gabrielle's head and gave her a seductive grin, "The only thing you have left to do Gabrielle is surrender."

Fire filled Gabrielle's voice, "Not gonna happen."

"We'll see, the festival of Dionysus is in two days. You will be my sacrifice to my patron and once it's over you'll be mine one way or the other."

"Never."

"We'll see about that, darling."

The knock ceased the conversation. Refusing to look away Xena spoke, "Enter."

The guard cautiously entered the room holding a forest green, silk tunic, "Your shirt, my Lord."

"Place it on the table."

The guard did as he was told then backed up to the entrance of the room. The Conqueror began to undo the straps restraining Gabrielle then stopped. Bringing the knife up to the bard's throat she glared into green eyes, "I may find you entertaining but if you try to escape I will not hesitate to put this into your back. Do you understand?"

Gabrielle gritted her teeth in anger but nodded as the knife began to cut into her throat. Satisfied, the Conqueror put the knife back on the table and finished removing the bindings. Once the straps were gone the bard rubbed her wrists where the leather had bitten into her skin, Xena held up the green shirt with one finger and a raised eyebrow. Taking the hint Gabrielle grudgingly removed the ruined shirt she was wearing and put on the new tunic.

"Hold out your hands," commanded Xena as she held up a pair of manacles.

Bitterly, Gabrielle did as she was told letting the Conqueror clamp the heavy iron chains on her wrists. 'At this rate I'll never be able to write again,' she thought resentfully. Then chuckled to herself at the absurd thought. She would be lucky to get out alive who cared if she could use her wrists or not.

The Conqueror's eyebrow rose once again, "Does something amuse you?"

Thinking quickly Gabrielle replied with false bravado, "Yeah, that you think these little bracelets will hold me."

Xena gave her an evil grin before grabbing the chain in-between the manacles and lifting the bard into the air. Gabrielle dangled by her already chaffed wrists and tried not to show any sign of the pain. The Conqueror leaned in until she was nose to nose with her captive, "They seem to be working just fine."

Dropping the bard she turned to the guard, "Take her to the colosseum, put her in my observation box. I'll be there shortly."

The guard dragged Gabrielle to her feet and began to push her out the door, "By your will Conqueror."

Looking back over her shoulder the last sight Gabrielle saw was of the Conqueror turning away and gazing out at the setting sun.

**Chapter 10**

**A Fight to the Death in the Underground Colosseum**

Everywhere she looked it was the same dank, grey, stone walls. There were no tapestries or paintings, no trophies or statues; nothing to give Gabrielle a hint of where they were going except for the fact they were going down. As the guard led her downwards the bard wondered if maybe the halls were all like this or if this was just the servant's corridors.

"Where are we going?" asked Gabrielle.

The Guard was silent long enough for Gabrielle to think he wouldn't answer before saying in a gruff voice, "You'll see."

Finally they came to a simple door with the symbol of to crossed swords etched into the hard wood. Opening the door the guard roughly pushed her through before grabbing her arm and dragging her to the right. The room they were in was gigantic and had apparently been a large cave before Xena had renovated it if the few remaining stalactites were any indication. All around them steps, benches, pillars, overhangs, and statues had been carved from the rock. If not for the lack of sky and the dampness in the air Gabrielle could have sworn she had been transported to Rome. The guard continued to drag her had they walked around the outer edge of the colossuem until they reached an observation box slightly protruding from the rock so that the viewers sitting there could have a better view of the arena. Shoving her forward she didn't even have time to glance at the box's three other occupants before the guard connected her chains to the rail forcing her to remain standing.

Looking out at the arena below she could see what looked like dried blood on the sandy ground. She cringed at the thought of the "games" she would be forced to witness. All around the fighting pit bacchae, a few humans, and guards crowded into the empty seats. It was odd watching bacchae laughing and joking with the humans one minute then gently feeding off them via small cuts the next. As she watched Gabrielle saw that the ones who were being fed on were not being killed by the feeding, it was as if the bacchae had a deal with the humans to only take as much as was needed to survive.

"Well, aren't you a delightfully, delectable morsel," said a voice from behind the bard.

Turning Gabrielle found herself confronted by three women one was a tall blonde with long flowing hair dressed in dark red leathers, the second had dark hair with grey soulless eyes, and the third was shorter dressed in blue/tan leathers with short blonde hair and hungry blue eyes.

The tall blonde spoke, "Now Najara we don't know her purpose for being here yet, she may not be for us."

"I'm sure the Conqueror won't mind her having a little taste Cyane. It's not like she cares about her humans, unlike you. It's disgusting how you let them live and provide them with housing so close to you," interjected the dark haired one scornfully.

"If you followed my example Velasca your Amazons wouldn't be on the verge of starvation," countered Cyane.

As the women continued to argue Najara approached Gabrielle until she could almost touch the bard. The color of her eyes flickered, "Your name is Gabrielle isn't it?"

The bard looked stunned, "Yes, how did…"

"The Jinn told me. Before the Conqueror came into my life my mission in life was to fight for the greater good, spreading the message of light. Or at least that's what the Jinn told me, but after I met Xena and she gave me her kiss of immortality their message changed. They told me to follow the Conqueror, that she would lead me to glory and unimaginable treasures," the blonde lightly caressed Gabrielle's cheek with the back of her fingers. Najara longingly looked at the bard's throat as if it was the treasure she had spoken of and leaned forward.

"Najara," growled a distinctive voice.

The zealot jerked back, her spine as straight as rod as she turned to the Conqueror. Gabrielle turned as well, only have her heart try to beat itself out of her chest at the sight before her. Xena was dressed in a bright red roman styled dress with ruby encrusted gold earrings and necklace. The Conqueror's midnight locks were piled up on top of her head in the popular roman fashion giving the bard a magnificent view of her long, pale neck. That added with the unbelievable amount of cleavage and leg revealed by that dress made her salivate. Taking deep breaths Gabrielle regained control of her traitorous libido but only just barely. The look Xena gave her told her that the Conqueror knew what she was doing to the bard.

The Maenad glared at Najara, "Do not touch what does not belong to you, Najara or there will be a price to pay."

The zealot had the decency to look a little abashed but still stole a ravenous glance at the bard. Scrambling for the last bits of her pride Najara returned to her seat with an air of reluctance laced with submissiveness so as not to insult their host.

Certain that Najara knew her place the warlord turned to Cyane and Velasca, "And you two, so called Amazon Queens who I considered trustworthy enough to watch over my captive. All you can do is bicker like children while letting your sister attempt to assault my human, I should stake you two to the earth outside and allow the sun to put you out of my misery. Or at the very least deny you your gift."

The two Queens winced at the thought of the sun's rays touching their flesh but perked up at the word gift. Velasca stepped forward with her head bowed, "We are deeply sorry, Conqueror."

Cyane nodded and gave Xena the Amazon salute. The warlord smirked at her children's quick groveling when it came to gifts. "Well I don't know. The Amazon I have in my possession is quite the fighter I might just keep her for myself," the Conqueror brushed past them as she took the seat in front close to where Gabrielle was chained.

The Amazons followed sitting in the seats just behind Xena on either side of her.

"An Amazon? Who?" asked Velasca with a sense of unrestrained excitement. It seemed as if she already knew it was Ephiny who was in the dungeons or at least that was how it appeared to Gabrielle.

The bard watched as the darker woman's blood red lips curled up into a grin, "Ephiny."

A sadistic smile appeared on Velasca's face, "She's mine."

Cyane disagreed, "No, you have plenty of warriors and besides you would waste her potential. Allow me to take her, my Conqueror."

"She's from my tribe!"

"You would only tie her to your bed for your sadistic pleasures. I would at least make good use of her!"

"Gods damn you to Tartarus you human lover!"

"You first, you wasteful, ignorant daughter of a Centaur!"

Xena glanced at Gabrielle and rolled her eyes in exasperation causing the bard to forget herself and chuckle. Shaking her head the dark woman mumbled, "Children, nothing but children."

"Enough!" shouted Xena her eyes flashing gold in her anger.

The Amazon Queens immediately stopped and faced forward, slightly frightened looks gracing their faces.

"It is this sort of arguing that I am talking about, either learn to get along or I will replace you. As for who receives the Amazon we'll let her decide. If she kills my champion then Cyane can have her but if it appears that she is about to be killed by him then I'll have him restrained and you can have her Velasca," said Xena.

Cyane looked uncertain about the terms. Velasca, on the other hand, looked confident, "That's reasonable, Conqueror."

Xena looked to Cyane for her answer and received a nod of agreement. Pleased with the Amazons' answers she stood and addressed her subjects, "Bacchae, daughters of Dionysus, hear me and take heart in my words. The festival of our great god approaches, in two days it will be time for the Bacchanalia. But to whet your appetite for the feast to come I have prepared some entertainment. Intruders entered our castle two days ago seeking to kill me, it is only appropriate that they should now have to fight for their own lives. I present you the thief, Autolycus and Ephiny of the Amazons."

All the eyes in the room turned towards the area and watched at two figures emerged from creaky, scarred doors. Autolycus looked a little worse for wear with blood congealed in his dark hair and ripped shirt. Ephiny, although bearing cuts of her own, looked far better than the thief; standing tall in the area and glaring up at the Conqueror with unrestrained malice. But upon noticing Gabrielle those hard hazel eyes turned soft. The bard felt her heart break at how her friend tried to comfort her with that one look despite being in a life or death situation.

Xena saw the look but didn't comment and continued on, "Enemies of the realm, for attempting to assassinate me there is only one punishment and that is death. But I am willing to show mercy to you. Whoever can defeat my champion will be allowed to go free otherwise this is your final battle. Bring in the champion."

It seemed to Gabrielle as if everyone in the room held their breath as the doors were opened once more to reveal Ephiny and Autolycus' opponent. What came through those doors was completely unexpected. A man of average height entered, dressed in nothing but repeatedly patch pants he strolled into the arena. He didn't seem special with his brown hair and eyes although he was handsome, but there was something about him that tugged at Gabrielle's memory as if she had seen him before. The man looked at his opponents and smiled revealing teeth that had been filed into points. It was that look of arrogant glee that jogged the bard's memory she had seen that man's face on Roman coins, that man was Caesar.

Gabrielle gasped as she realized who the man was. She felt a warm hand trail down her back to her waist and looked up and to her left into the Conqueror's eyes.

"You know who he is," it was a statement rather than a question.

The captain nodded, "Caesar."

"Yes."

"How did you…?" Gabrielle's question trailed off as the fight began.

"It was quite easy, you see all I had to do was play on Caesar's arrogance," Xena narrated as they watched.

Autolycus made a move first as he attempted to tackle the man only to have Caesar dodge him with superhuman speed. In the soft light from the surrounding torches Gabrielle could vaguely make out a red tinge in Caesar's dark brown eyes.

"I made dealings with Caesar's friend Brutus, who remembered me from when the bastard had me crucified. To save his own skin he gave Caesar false information and I laid a trap."

Ephiny waited and watched as the two men fought. She considered helping the thief but it was every woman for herself and besides he was no friend of hers unlike Gabrielle. She glanced up at the bard seeing the anxious look on her face as the Conqueror whispered something in her ear. The Amazon heard a grunt and turned back just in time to duck as Autolycus' body flew at her.

"The arrogant piece of shit thought he was coming there to discuss a truce, that I would marry him and become his Empress. He came with Brutus and a handful of his best troops to my tent which I had set up in a secluded valley away from the battle field. As he entered the tent Brutus led the men away and I struck."

Caesar leapt across Ephiny's body and landed on Autolycus pinning his arms to the sandy ground before lowering his mouth and sinking his filed teeth into the thief's throat. Autolycus screamed as the teeth ripped into the soft flesh of his neck but soon the sound ceased as more bites were taken. Gabrielle watched in horror as Caesar began to drink Autolycus' blood.

"Once Caesar was alone my hidden bacchae servants easy over powered him, I considered crucifying him but that seemed too easy. At the time I had been considering trying to add a male bacchae to my ranks. It had never been done before, mostly because the bite is fatal to men, so I tried a different method. Cutting open the wrist of one of my bacchae I forced him to drink her blood with interesting results."

Ephiny saw her chance and flung herself at Caesar's back slamming her fists and feet into various parts of his body with little success. The blood covered man barely looked up as he backhanded her knocking the Amazon off her feet before returning to his meal.

"The affects of the Bacchae blood on Caesar were unexpected to say the least. The bastard became stronger and faster but he also lost all sense of reality, became more beast than man. He's not really a bacchae he's simply better than human, but he thinks he is one of them that's why he's bleeding your friend dry right now."

The Amazon stared at her opponent's back, already the blood flow from Autolycus' wound was slowing; soon the monster would be coming for her. With one last prayer to Artemis Ephiny threw herself once more at the blood covered man, grabbed his neck and head she twisted first to the right then to the left.

The sound of Caesar's neck snapping echoed throughout the colosseum. As Ephiny let him go his body slumped over Autolycus' and twitched for a few minutes before growing still. The whole room was silent, waiting to see what the Conqueror would do.

Xena could feel Gabrielle's surprise and happiness at Ephiny having survived the fight. Part of her wanted to go down there and rip the Amazon's heart out herself for receiving the bard's affections. But that would disappoint Cyane and no matter how annoying the two Amazon Queens were when they were together the Conqueror still had uses for them.

The Maenad glanced back at the tall blonde, "She's all yours Cyane."

Xena couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her lips at the furious look on Velasca's face and the smirk of supremacy on Cyane's.

The warlord turned and addressed Ephiny, "You have killed my champion and as I said you will be freed. In return for her loyal service to me I am giving you to Cyane, Queen of the Northern Amazons. I'm sure she will find some use for you."

Xena had been sure that Ephiny would protest in some way but the Amazon just looked resigned to her fate although a bit pale. Weakly she allowed two bacchae to place her in chains and begin to lead her away.

"NO!" shouted Gabrielle.

Slightly startled by the outburst the Conqueror turned and found herself confronted by rage filled green eyes.

"You said she would go free if she killed your monstrous creation! Let her go!" ordered the bard with as much authority as she could muster. She ignored the fact that she had no power in this place and let her self-righteous anger lead her.

The bard's head snapped back as Xena's fist connected with her jaw. Losing her footing she slumped to the ground ignoring the throbbing in her wrists as they were jerked in the chains and focusing on the sudden pain in her jaw. In her dazed state she lightly felt her teeth with the tip of her tongue and was relieved to find that none were loose although he did taste blood. Looking up she saw the Conqueror looking down at her, shaking with fury.

"You will learn your place," snarled the Conqueror.

Turning her back on Gabrielle the warlord summoned a guard. The guard from earlier raced to her side, "My Lord?"

Xena pointed at the bard, "Take her to the dungeon and keep her there until I decide what her punishment should be."

"Yes, my lord," the guard unlocked Gabrielle's manacles from the railing and roughly pulled her out of the box.

As she was led away Gabrielle was filled with dozens of conflicting emotions but the two most prominent ones were her anger at the Conqueror and her mix of disappointment and sadness that Xena refused to even look at her as she left.

**Chapter 11**

**Tea in the Sahara with You**

**Or**

**Chatting with Dionysus **

_Xena_

The Conqueror paced back and forth in her luxurious bedroom, her blue silk billowing in her wake, unable to concentrate. When she had been mortal it would have been called insomnia but now that she no longer required sleep she couldn't really understand her inability to loosen up. Maybe it was all her pent up sexual frustration; she had been sexually fasting for weeks in honor of the upcoming Bacchanalia. And with that little tease of a bard in the dungeons it was unbelievably hard not to just break down and take her.

The Maenad's eyes changed to blue/gold at the thought of Gabrielle. A mix of guilt and anger flooded her system; she knew that her strike would bruise, marring the bard's beautiful face. The warlord hated herself for putting the mark there and if she could she would turn back time to prevent it, but what was done was done. And that infuriating woman had challenged her authority.

Xena growled under her breath, it had been a day sense she had sent Gabrielle to the dungeons and she still couldn't think of a way to punish the captain without hating herself. But she couldn't figure out a way to make Gabrielle bend to her will without physical force and it angered her.

Letting out an exasperated sigh she threw herself on the bed and stared at her ceiling. She should be finalizing the last few details of the Bacchanalia which would begin tomorrow evening but she just couldn't focus. Half of her wished that she could force the bard into surrendering without feeling guilty while the other half wished that Gabrielle would look at her with the same feeling she did towards Ephiny.

"Woman troubles?" asked a rich voice to her left.

Cracking open an eye Xena found her patron god lying on his side beside her on the bed dressed in nothing but a dark purple loincloth. Dionysus' lean muscular body was the epitome of masculine beauty, and beneath the loincloth the god was very well endowed ensuring the pleasure of any woman or man he bedded. The god's violet eyes gazed at his chosen's body which was only lightly covered by the silk robe with unrepressed lust.

He played with the material holding the robe closed, "I could take the edge off you know. After all, you are my chosen I won't begrudge you a little early tumble before the Bacchanalia as long as it's with me."

Xena smirked but shook her head and lightly pushed his hand away, "As tempting as that is I'm going to pass. I'll conquer this challenge like I do every year, even if it is torture this time around."

Dionysus tilted his head and gazed at her with affection, "Gabrielle is a very beautiful woman I'm pleased you chose her for a sacrifice. But if she is too much trouble I can always have one the Amazon bacchae take care of her…"

"No!" Xena sat up glaring at her patron, "She's mine! No one else will ever touch her. Gods, I just want her to surrender to me."

Her last words were laced with frustration as she threw up her hands in anger. Dionysus grinned in amusement; he hadn't seen the warlord this flustered in a very long time. While the cool calculating Conqueror side of his Maenad child was useful and had filled his immortal heart with pride, it was always a treat to see her overcome with emotion.

"Well, you could always force her," he suggested casually.

"Not an option."

"Does she really mean that much to you?"

Xena looked away, considering the question, "Yes."

The god of wine smiled knowingly, "Could she be…?"

"Possibly."

"Well then, if you think she is then I'll be willing to intercede for you."

"Knowing her she'll probably be immune to your charms," scoffed the dark warrior.

The god reached out and gripped her chin tightly. "Don't underestimate me," he whispered darkly.

Xena's eyes sparkled, "Don't underestimate Gabrielle."

Dionysus stared into his child's eyes for a moment before laughing softly, "Perhaps I should seek assistance then if your bard is so impervious."

"And who would be able to help you?" asked Xena.

Dionysus ran a hand over his spiked red hair and gave her a boyish grin, "I have connections. I'm sure one of my sisters may be able to help in this department."

"Are you talking about Aphrodite?"

"Maybe."

The warlord rolled her eyes, "No offence but your sister is a bit of an airhead. I'm not sure she'll be of much help."

The god chuckled, "My dear sister loves playing the part of an absentminded blonde but trust me when I say she knows what she's doing. She is the goddess of love after all."

Unable to think of anything to counter the god's argument Xena nodded her consent, laid back and closed her eyes in an attempt to relax. Dionysus smiled down at his chosen before lightly kissing her temple.

As his spell sent her into the arms of Morpheus, which she had avoided for so long, he whispered, "Sleep well my chosen and dream of the bard, soon she will be yours."

In a blink he was gone leaving no trace of his presence except for the slight smell of grapes on the air.

_Aphrodite _

The Goddess of Love's chambers on mount Olympus were the gaudiest rooms in the entire godly fortress. As Dionysus popped in he was almost blinded by the amount of pink and gold coving the surfaces of the room. Blinking a few times his eyes finally adjusted to the over abundance of pink to the point that he could make out his sister lying across her bed reading a scroll. Looking over her rose coloured glasses she eyed her brother for a moment before returning her gaze to the scroll.

"What's up little bro?" she asked nonchalantly.

The god of wine walked further into the room, "Dite you really need to do something with this room. Maybe throw in a few purples or whites, right now it's just too garish to stand."

Aphrodite sat up giving him an indignant glare, "Hey! I don't criticize your decoration techniques oh "god of wine", so don't give me a hard time about mine."

Realizing he had pressed on a sore spot Dionysus tried to recover, "I'm sorry dear sister that was unbelievably rude of me. May I ask what you're reading?"

The goddess huffed before rolling up the scroll and tossing it over her shoulder, "Just one of my old scrolls describing the early signs of Oedipus and Electra complexes."

"Do I even want to know why you're doing that?"

Aphrodite shrugged, "Probably not, but you'll eventually hear about it once I set my plans in motion."

Dionysus rolled his eyes but shuddered slightly at the thought of how much power the Goddess of Love actually had.

The goddess cradled her head in her hand, "So, little bro, what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"I need your help in persuading a certain short blonde to give in to my chosen's affections," Dionysus put on his best 'this is going to be fun and you don't want to miss out' smile.

She was not impressed, "I assume we're talking about Gabrielle."

"You know about her?"

"Of course! She and your chosen are like my best work ever. Although I did consider making the little bard my companion up here. Ever since Adonis died it's been so lonely; especially since Hephy is always at his forge," Aphrodite pouted.

"So, why didn't you?" asked the god of wine curiously.

Aphrodite dismissed the question with a gesture, "They're soulmates and even I can't mess with that. Well, I could but it would get really messy since mortals tend to die when soulmates are forcibly separated."

"Soulmates?' the god whispered to himself.

Aphrodite looked at him like he was an extremely slow student, "Like duh! I just said that."

"But Gabrielle is fighting the connection they have; she won't give in to Xena."

The goddess whipped off her glasses and pointed them at the god, "Look, they're going to get together some way, the fates will make sure of that. But for it to happen one or both of them is going to have to change."

"Change how?"

"Either they become darker or lighter. It's already happening, didn't you notice that your chosen is a little more emotional when it comes to the bard. And Gabrielle's darkness is growing at a rapid rate; I would say all it would take is a little nudge in the right direction for her to fall into Xena's strong, immortal arms."

Dionysus ran his fingers through his spiked hair and grinned, "The right nudge, huh? Do you think the Furies could be of use in that department?"

Aphrodite frowned, "Maybe. But don't take it too far. It would be _so_ not cool if you drove the little bard mad."

"Of course not, she needs to be a willing and worthy consort for my chosen. A babbling idiot would not do."

"Well, then I don't see why you couldn't use them to scare her a little," she shrugged.

"Excellent. Thanks for the advise sis," with a pop Dionysus was gone.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes, "Whatever, little bro."

The sound of another pop and the feeling of another weight on the bed alerted the goddess that she had another visitor. Looking up she found a rather disoriented bacchae Amazon sitting on her pink sheets dressed in nothing but a loincloth and her ceremonial mask.

Raising the mask the Amazon asked, "Where am I?'

Aphrodite licked her lips, "On Mount Olympus in my chambers. What's your name, sweetpea?'

"Solari."

Aphrodite grinned and silently thanked her brother for this distraction, "Well Solari how would you like to entertain me for a while?"

_Gabrielle_

The Conqueror's dungeon was in the deepest, darkest, and from what Gabrielle's nose told her, the foulest section of the fortress. Curled up in a ball in the furthest corner of her mildew invested cell the bard contemplated what her punishment for standing up to Xena might be. Would she be beaten? Whipped? Sliced with hot knifes? Or would she simply be executed despite what the warlord said about her being a sacrifice at the Bacchanalia? If so how would she die? Would she be drained of her blood? Crucified? Beheaded? Hung? The list was endless causing the young captain to wallow in despair. Trying to comfort herself she hugged her knees and laid her unblemished cheek on them. The deep bruise on her left cheek still ached and she could only imagine the shade of purple which now graced her skin.

As she hugged herself Gabrielle couldn't help but think about her captor. How beautiful and strong she was. The bard only wished that they had met in another time and place; they could have been friends or even lovers. Even now she felt a longing for Xena that went far beyond physical want; she would have been content right then and there to just lie within the circle of the Conqueror's strong arms. To feel warm and safe if only for a moment would have been Elysium for her. 'But that won't be my fate,' she thought, 'Tomorrow I'll die and either be sent to the underworld or become one of her monstrous servants with no will of my own.'

As the thought crossed her mind she was blinded by a bright, white light which was followed by scorching heat. Blinking away her temporary blindness Gabrielle reached out expecting to find the stone of the dungeon only to find sand beneath her fingers. As her vision returned the bard found that she was sitting on a sand dune with sandy desert all around it. Standing all she could see was sand which seemed to go on forever.

"It's quite magnificent isn't it?" a voice behind her called out.

Spinning around Gabrielle saw one of the oddest sights she had ever seen in her short life and being a sea captain she had already seen quite a few. Before her was a delicately carved wooden table with five matching chairs, clay cups and a jug, three gorgeous women dressed in red, and a man dressed in purple robes.

It was the man who caught Gabrielle's eye. He had spiky red hair, a handsome if slightly feminine face, and wine coloured eyes. She had seen those eyes before. She gasped as she realized that this was the roman soldier she had spoken to all those years ago. But from his presence she could tell he was no mortal.

"Who are you?" demanded the captain.

The redheaded man smiled, "Why I'm just a friendly mediator between you and my chosen but you may call me Dionysus."

"The god of wine?"

"The very same."

Gabrielle crossed her arms defensively, "What do you want with me?"

Dionysus looked slightly hurt by the question, "There's no reason to get defensive Gabrielle, my sisters and I simply wished to have tea with you, here in the Sahara."

"We're in Africa?"

"Yes. It seemed a splendid spot for us to have a little chat. And the Furies here have always wanted to see it."

Gabrielle regarded the bored looking women, "The tales say that the Furies are not your sisters, they were created long before you were born."

The god waved his hand in dismissal, "Does it really matter? My whole family is really into incest, for all I know they could be my grandmothers. Either way we're family. And I want you to be a part of that family."

"Why? How?" asked the bard, suspicion filling her mind.

The god gestured toward the single empty chair opposite him at the end of the table, "Sit, please."

Reluctantly the bard sat, she glanced subtly at the two Furies sitting beside her one was blonde the other brunette. While the dark haired one was gazing off into the distance the blonde was staring intently at the bard as if she was taking her measure. The bard turned her attention back to the god as he began to pour tea for everyone.

"You see Gabrielle you would be an invaluable addition to my family. Your strength and intelligence alone could conquer cities and you would make my chosen very happy. As for joining the family, it's quite simple, all you have to do is give in to Xena," his hand lightly brushed hers as he took her cup.

"No."

"Well that's disappointing," he filled her cup before continuing on until he had returned to his seat, "But not unexpected. Xena already told me you have been very stubborn about this."

The bard glared, "If you think that bringing me here to this gods forsaken place will scare me into letting that abomination touch me then you don't know me very well."

"Abomination is a rather strong word don't you think? Considering, you want to bed her as much as she wants to bed you?" Dionysus smirked.

Gabrielle blushed.

The god continued, "Besides the change of location isn't designed to scare you, my threats are. You see the Furies have agreed that if you don't accept your destiny and surrender to my chosen they will drive your father to madness so that he will kill your sister and mother."

"My parents and sister are dead by Xena's hand, so find something else to threaten me with."

Dionysus leaned forward, "Oh no Gabrielle, your family is still very much alive. In fact, your sister has married your betrothed and is with child. They're very happy and will remain that way if you comply, otherwise after your father kills your mother and sibling you will be compelled to avenge their murders. And if you don't, the Furies will drive you mad."

The blonde Fury sitting next to Gabrielle raised her hand and gently touched the bard's temple. In one moment the world was turned on its head, she could hear the wind and the tea talking to her telling her to run and kill any who stood in her way, spirits flew through the air, and the Furies and the god seemed to flicker in and out of reality before her eyes.

"Enough Alecto," said the god, his voice distorted.

Another touch and the world righted itself. Gabrielle held her aching skull while breathing deeply trying to ignore the nausea she felt.

"Do you see Gabrielle? If you do as I ask and just let your desires lead you all will be well, if not then you will be mad for the rest of your days."

"If I kill my father the Furies won't remove the curse of madness because I committed patricide, never mind that I avenged my family," said the bard.

"Smart girl," Dionysus approved.

The bard took a drink of her tea then nodded reluctantly, "Alright I'll do it."

"Excellent," The god of wine gave her feral grin.

He clicked his fingers and she disappeared, "Enjoy the party."

"What about us?" asked Alecto, "You said we would get to pass judgment on someone.

"Don't worry my darling Furies I'll find someone for you to toy with, but for now let's go watch and enjoy the show," with that he and his disappointed sisters disappeared leaving nothing but undisturbed sand.

**Chapter 12**

**Bedroom Hymns at the Bacchanalia **

With a slight thump the bard landed back in the cell, rubbing her sore butt she glared up at the dark ceiling. Exasperated and tired she rubbed her face in frustration without thinking only to find that her cheek no longer hurt. Tenderly probing the area she found that the area was no longer sore or hot. Shrugging her shoulders she figured that the god of wine didn't want her to look like a beaten housewife at his party and had healed her.

Settling into a somewhat comfortable position Gabrielle prepared herself for another sleepless night until she heard footsteps heading her way. Her stomached tightened with anxiety. 'This is it,' she thought. There was a bang as the door leading to her cellblock was slammed open then the guard appeared before her door. Opening it he gestured for her to rise.

"Come on, it's time," he said gruffly.

Dragging her feet the bard exited the cell and allowed him to tie her hands in from of her, there were no manacles this time only rope. 'This can't be a good sign,' the bard worried.

Once again the guard led her through a maze of corridors with the only difference being that they were going up this time instead of down. Until finally he stopped at a plain wooden door and knocked once. The door was answered by a young woman dressed in servants clothes, her mousy brown hair fell into her eyes as she peeked around the door.

"The Conqueror wants her cleaned and ready for tonight," the guard nudged Gabrielle forward.

The mousy woman looked the bard up and down before nodding and opening the door a little more for her to step though. Entering he room Gabrielle found that she was in a giant bathing chamber filled with tubs that had been carved out of the rock and were fed by channels cut into the side of the tubs. Where the water came from the captain wasn't sure, maybe the ocean or maybe there was another chamber somewhere.

The mousy haired servant and a few other women approached her slowly as if they were trying not to scare a skittish horse. Gently they removed her clothing and the rope bind her hands before leading her into one of the tubs filled with warm water. For a moment the thought of making a run for it crossed her mind but was quickly dismissed as one of the women began to scrub her back. Ohhh, it felt so good. The servants washed her hair and tenderly washed her arching body allowing the bard's mind to relax and revel in the treatment. Once the bath was done she was scented with oils, dressed in a pale green robe, and given a light meal. 'I could get used to this,' thought Gabrielle as she finished off the last piece of fruit on her plate.

The guard returned and the captain's hands were bound once more but this time they were tied with a silk rope provided by the servants. Silently the bulky man led her down through the stone corridors once more. 'Where in Hades is he leading me?' wondered the bard, 'Have I been summoned to Xena's bedchambers? It can't be time for the Bacchanalia already, could it?' She considered asking the guard but from the stony expression on his face she wasn't even sure her charm could make him talk. Choosing to remain silent and allow events to unfold she followed the guard to yet another set of wooden doors but these were different from all the others she had seen.

These doors were carved with scenes that matched the ones she had seen on Xena's throne. Nymphs, satyrs, humans, and bacchae frolicked, partied, and destroyed with looks of such gaiety that Gabrielle almost wished she could join them. Above them all stood a maenad watching with a look amusement on her face as she lightly stroked the hair of a human woman who had wrapped herself around her leg. The woman's face held look of such love that the bard couldn't help but smile and wonder how the woman had come to fall in love with the Maenad. A story formed in her mind about how the Maenad had saved the woman from slavers and had then allowed the woman to travel with her. Together they had saved villagers and stopped warlords, each protecting the other in battle never admitting their love for each other. Until one day the woman almost died and as she lay recovering from her wounds she admitted her love to the Maenad who accepted and returned the love.

The story filled the bard's heart with joy, even though she knew it was pure fiction it still seemed true somehow. The guard banged on the door, his fist repeatedly hitting the face of a grinning satyr who was spying on some bathing nymphs. With his job done the bulky man left not even waiting for the doors to open, alone the bard waited. The heavy doors slowly opened revealing the sights and sounds which had been hidden.

The first thing Gabrielle comprehended as she was admitted to the mysterious room was the sound of drums. The beat of the instruments seemed to be in time with her heart, the music seemed to call to her; to summon her into the room. Crossing the threshold Gabrielle was stunned by the sight before her. The room was a large hall of sorts, with a sunken floor and at the other end of the room across from the door was a raised dais with an altar. All around the room, on the floor, on couches, on benches, against the wall; men, women, and bacchae indulged in each other. Some were enjoying sexual pleasures while others were dancing, or eating and drinking off various body parts. The bodies writhed in time to the music making it seem like they were all one organism. 'Dionysus must have kept me in the desert longer than I thought. The bacchanalia has already begun,' she thought.

Two bacchae closed the doors and stood on either side of Gabrielle as they lead her to the altar. The bodies parted allowing them through without stopping their gratification. As they drew closer to the altar the bard could see the chains that would hold her in place and began to panic. Sensing her fear the bacchae gripped her arms ensuring that she moved forward. Upon reaching the dais one bacchae untied her hands while the other removed her robe. Naked, they encouraged her to approach the altar then helped her onto the stone table and gently pushed her onto her back. As they reached for the manacles a voice echoed throughout the room.

"Stop!"

The two bacchae froze then backed away slowly. Looking up Gabrielle felt a warm rush of lust at the woman standing before her. Xena was dressed in nothing but a ceremonial bull mask and leather harness which held a wooden phallus. The bard's eyes widened at the greased wood, which was much larger than a normal man's organ. She was slightly terrified of the tool, 'Gods I don't think that's going to fit.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xena gazed down at her sacrifice laid out on the stone table. Gabrielle was beyond beautiful; she looked like a golden goddess under the soft light of the torches. Shadows danced along her pale skin, and the light highlighted her blonde hair making it look like the bard was glowing. Her brilliant green eyes sparkled with lust before changing slightly to fear as they saw the Conqueror's phallus. Glancing down at the ceremonial toy the warlord understood the bard's hesitancy of having the thing inside her. She herself had enjoyed its touch but it had required more time and patience than Xena was willing to give Gabrielle right now.

Not willing to hurt the bard in this manner the dark warrior reached around and undid the harness allowing it to fall to the floor, revealing her womanhood. Looking back at the blonde she found that the fear had been replaced with relief but the longing was still there. The Conqueror approached the altar, seductively swaying her hips, and mounted the stone table. Sliding along the bard's body she allowed herself to revel in the feeling of skin touching skin.

As her eyes met Gabrielle's she spoke, "Do I need to tie you down for this my little bard?"

The blonde was surprised by the endearment but found that she liked. She smiled, "No, but maybe later."

Xena chuckled then stiffened as Gabrielle reached up and removed the mask. "I need to see you," explained the bard gazing up into the blue/gold eyes.

The warlord nodded before leaning down and claiming the warm, pink lips before her. Hands were everywhere, groping, stroking, pinching, caressing, feeling, loving. Lips and tongues tasted salty skin as eyes feasted on the site before them. Breasts were fondled and caressed until the nipples were as hard as pebbles. Xena's fingers reached the destination where Gabrielle wanted the most attention as the bard found a similar place on the Conqueror. At the same moment fingers thrust into slick heat as palms rubbed in circular motions over hardened clits. Xena dictated the pace going as fast or slow as she wanted and Gabrielle mirrored her. As the pressure inside grew the bard wasn't sure if she could wait for her dark lover and as Xena twisted her fingers inside Gabrielle's moist heat, finding a very sensitive spot, she called out to the gods as the pleasure flowed over her in waves.

Xena quickly followed throwing her head back as she reached her orgasm, her fangs coming out. Gazing into post-orgasmic green eyes she whispered, "It's time."

Gabrielle nodded and turned her head to the side, baring her vulnerable throat. The Maenad leaned down lightly kissing and licking the soft flesh before slowly sinking her fangs into Gabrielle's neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The captain thought that the bite would be painful, after seeing Autolycus' death she was sure it would be almost unbearable. But as Xena's fangs sank into her flesh she was overcome by another orgasm. She screamed in pleasure, clawing at her lover's back before sinking her own teeth into Xena's shoulder. She tasted blood as sweet as wine; ignoring her partner's grunt of pain she suckled at the wound as the Maenad took sustenance from her.

In her mind's eye Gabrielle saw visions of Xena's life. She witnessed the young, dark haired girl as she played 'warriors' with her young fair haired brother. She saw how that brother was then slain in a real battle protecting his home. Years passed before her eyes, Xena as a minor warlord protecting her village by conquering the surrounding villages, Xena the pirate, the crucifixion, the betrayals, the death and destruction. And finally she saw herself standing up to the Conqueror, the first enemy in a long time to gain Xena's respect.

The visions ended as Xena pulled away blood dripping from her mouth. The dark haired woman's lips once more covered Gabrielle's mixing the blood in their mouths together and sealing their fate. Closing her eyes the bard felt the change within her own body, she felt stronger and when she reopened her eyes she saw everything but only had eyes for one particular woman.

Blue/gold eyes met green/gold as Xena said, "Now, you're mine."

Gabrielle grinned, revealing newly emerged fangs, "And you're mine."

**Chapter 13**

**Lover of the Self-Made Maenad **

Xena quietly watched her consort as she slept in the Conqueror's massive bed. It looked as if the bed was about to swallow her whole, which was what made the image look so cute. Cute? The Conqueror hadn't used that word in years but it seemed appropriate for Gabrielle, cute and feisty. The bard had been worn out after the Bacchanalia and Xena had been more than willing to carry the tired woman up to her bed chambers. Since then the little blonde had slept. It had been half a day since the ceremony but the warlord wasn't worried. Going through the change was exhausting add the mind blowing sex and she wasn't surprised that the bard was dead to world.

"She is something, isn't she?" whispered a male voice behind her.

"Yes."

Dionysus stepped forward to stand beside his chosen, "She surprised me in the end. I expected her to accept your give reluctantly not take it by force."

Xena chuckled, rubbing lightly at the bite on her neck, she knew it would scar. It would be one of the few scars she'd bare proudly.

"You know this means you can still make another maenad," said the god.

Xena glanced at him, "What do you mean? I made Gabrielle, she's my chosen."

"I agree she's your chosen but you didn't make her, she made herself. Instead of allowing you to offer your blood she simply ripped into your shoulder," he laughed softly, "A self-made Maenad, now I think I've seen everything."

The Conqueror didn't answer she simply gazed at her consort in wonder. Her patron was right the bard had taken what she wanted; she was no more Xena's possession than the wind was. She was her own person, an equal to the Conqueror and Xena had to admit that she preferred it that way.

"I wonder Xena, who really conquered whom?" an almost inaudible pop signaled the god's exit.

Even Xena wasn't sure what the answer was to that question.

"I believe we conquered each other," a muffled voice said from the bed.

The Conqueror drew closer and sat next to her bard stroking the light coloured hair as emerald eyes blinked sleepily up at her. "So, you were only pretending to be asleep, hmmm?"

Gabrielle grinned, "Nah, I'm not that good at keeping still. I woke up when he came in."

"mmm mmm" Xena hummed.

The bard stretched her very naked body unknowingly tempting Xena, "So, what do you think of my theory, oh great and powerful one?"

The dark haired warrior pretended to think it over, "It's a good theory but I conquered you first."

Gabrielle snorted before saying sarcastically, "I don't think so, _my Lord_."

"Mistress."

"What?"

Xena crawled onto the bed discarding her robe and straddled the bard's body while pinning her arms down, "I told you, you will call me Mistress, little captain."

Gabrielle gave her a feral grin and lunged up pretending to try to bite her, "Make me."

"With pleasure," growled the warlord.

And she continued to attempt to persuade the bard long after the shadows had conquered the light.

**Chapter 14**

**Epilogue**

**Or **

**A Dark and Distant Future**

Not long after Gabrielle of Potidea's conversion to the Conqueror's cause Greece and Britannia fell. No one could stop the Conqueror and her consort, soon Xena's empire was completely established. Finally peace was established giving the fair haired bard and the dark warrior time to think about the future.

_Amphipolis _

Two shadowy figures stood outside the large house on the outskirts of Greece's capital city. They watched as a rather frazzled dark haired woman chased her blonde daughter around the kitchen trying to get her ready for bed.

"Gabrielle, you get back here this instant!" yelled the mother.

A man with a happy grin on his face watched the struggle with amusement as his wife attempted to corner their daughter.

"She even looks like you," whispered Xena.

Gabrielle tilted her head studying the energetic child with her green/gold eyes, "No more than Toris' elder daughter looks like you. But I don't think I was ever that energetic."

The Conqueror grunted, "Alexa looks nothing like me."

"Same height, same nose, same black hair, same eyes, but other than that; nope she looks nothing like you," Gabrielle joked.

"Are you sassing me bard?"

"Maybe, what are you going to do about it warrior?"

"I may just have to spank you when we get home."

"Promises, promises."

The two turned back to the window. "It's good to know that your line will continue," said Xena.

"Why?"

Xena grinned, "Because my descendent is going to need someone to play with."

"You mean conquer the world with."

"Play, conquer, what's the difference?"

"You're incorrigible."

Xena turned to her consort, "Gabrielle we could choose two of our descendents to join us as maenads if we wanted. But they would have to be worthy."

"How would we know?"

"We'll know. But we can always change a few into bacchae to keep us company along the way."

Gabrielle smiled and nudged Xena, "Come on Conqueror lets go home; you have a few promises to keep."

The dark warrior growled in reply.

_Macedonia 1943_

Janice Covington cocked the hammer back on her revolver and slowly moved forward through the ancient fortress. It had been rumored that the Nazi's were excavating the area in search of the Xena scrolls which, legend had it, held the secret to the ancient conqueror's power. Only the hushed sound of silk stockings rubbing together told her that Mel was still behind her. While Janice had not been happy about bringing the southerner along; she could never resist her when Melinda batted those big blue eyes at her and said please in that southern bell accent.

As they passed through the remains of an old, intricately carved wooden door they found what they were looking for. Below them, in the large room, stood at least twenty Nazi soldiers who appeared to be waiting for something. Ducking back out of the room Janice leaned against the wall taking deep breaths as she tried to psych herself up for attacking that many armed guards.

"Janice you can't seriously be considering taking on all of them," whispered Mel, worry evident in her voice.

The Archaeologist tilted her hat back, "I have no choice Mel. Hitler may be dead but whoever's taken over is kicking our asses. Those bastards may very well win the war but I'll be damned if they get their hands on the Xena scrolls."

Melinda gently touched Janice's cheek, "Be careful Janice."

She leaned into the touch, "Always, sweetheart."

Without another word Janice ducked into the room. As silently as she could she crept up on the nearest soldier; when she was within two feet of him she took aim and fired. The shot echoed around the room alerting the soldiers to the intruder. As the Nazi fell the short blonde grabbed the semi-automatic weapon slung over his shoulder and began firing at her opponents as she ducked for cover behind a large, overturned stone bench. Six went down with her first shots, another six followed in the next few second so of the fire fight. It continued until only three soldiers were left, they quickly retreated through a hidden passage way at the back of the room. With the soldiers gone Janice finally got to have a look at the room. It was larger enough to easily fit two hundred people, probably more, and across from the entrance was a stone altar. There were carvings on the wall of what looked like two warriors but Janice couldn't be sure until she cleared them of the cobwebs and dust which had accumulated.

Standing, she called out to the entrance, "Ok, Mel it's all clear."

There was only silence.

"Mel? Melinda?"

No answer.

Something whispered behind Janice. She spun around but found no one, she was sure she had heard a whisper. Dust flew into the air a little to her left as if a small blast of air had hit the area. Trying to hold her panic at bay the adventurer spun around again, raising the gun in her hands. She felt a gust of wind and the gun was gone, her finger was still bent to pull the trigger and her left hand was out to hold the barrel of the weapon but there was only air.

"Looking for this?" asked a voice behind her.

Spinning once more, and trying to fight off the dizziness filling her mind, Janice was confronted by the sight of three women standing on the dais which held the altar. The one closest to her dangled the snatched gun on her finger by the leather strap. Janice gasped in surprise at the woman's appearance, she looked almost exactly like Mel except she didn't have glasses, her hair was down, and she was wearing a Nazi General's uniform. Behind her on the altar sat a very terrified Mel who was being restrained by a woman who looked just like Janice but with shorter hair and dressed in a Nazi Captain's uniform.

Trying to keep her cool Janice growled, "Who the hell are you?"

The dark haired Nazi smirked, "Let's just say we're distant relatives. Name's Xena, but you can call me Conqueror."

"You're insane, the Conqueror's been dead for centuries."

Xena ignored her and turned to the blonde Nazi, "What do you think Gabrielle?'

Gabrielle studied Mel and Janice, "Not maenad material but it would be fun to keep them around."

The Conqueror grinned revealing her fangs as her eyes changed, "I agree. Which one would you like?"

"Well, I've always had a weakness for blue eyes," said Gabrielle seductively as she gently stroked Melinda's pale throat.

Xena turned to Janice, "And I've always preferred blondes."

Sensing what was about to happen the archaeologist reached for her revolver but was stopped but an iron grip on her wrist. Looking up she found Xena looming over her.

The Conqueror pulled Janice against her body, "Ah, ah, ah Janice, playtime's over."

Mel screamed causing Janice to struggle against Xena's grip but she too was subdued as the Conqueror's fangs pierced her flesh.

_New York 2043_

The dark haired woman gazed out impassively at the city below her. People ran around like crazed ants on the streets below her fifty story window, always in a hurry to get somewhere. While she understood the need and use for inventions such as the plane and automobile she still longed for the days when walking or riding a horse was the fastest means of transportation. As her thoughts turned darker a presence filled her mind, it was as if a golden light had filled her mind banishing the melancholy thoughts.

Gabrielle wrapped her arms around her running her hands over the black silk shirt, "She's here."

"The little agitator?"

"Yes, I'm surprised that you're still willing to go through with the interview."

"It'll be fun to lure her into a false sense of security before we eat her. Which one is she anyway? Yours or mine?"

Gabrielle smiled into the dark woman's back, "She's a journalist, darling."

Xena snorted, "Yours then. Mine have never been able to put a pen to paper and come up with something descent."

"What about Natasha?"

"She was a freak of nature, probably some of your genes ended up in her somewhere."

"Riiight," the bard giggled.

For a moment they just stood there basking in each other's presence. "Is Devlyn coming?" asked the Conqueror.

"She's on her way. I'm not really sure why you sent for our best interrogator."

Xena turned in the bard's embrace and looked into emerald eyes, "I think she and the agitator might be the ones we've been searching for. They remind me so much of us, but we need to see how they do together."

Gabrielle smirked, "You mean you want to see if they'll go at it like bunnies even though they're enemies."

"Same difference."

"You know, they even look kind of like us but the eyes are switched yours has green eyes and mine blue. Maybe you're right; they could be the ones we've been looking for. But while we wait for your descendant what are you going to tell mine?"

Xena pretended to think about it, "I think I'll tell her about how I met a certain sea captain who ended up helping me conquer the world."

The bard laughed, "She might have a little trouble believing it."

"She'll come around, they always do."

"True."

There was a knock at the door before a short woman with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes entered the room. Her stance spoke of quiet determination but her eyes gave away her curiosity and fear. Seeing the two women she stood straighter and glared at them.

"Why am I here?" she asked, anger lacing her question.

Xena glanced at Gabrielle, "Do you know who we are?"

The woman nodded, "You're the tyrannous dictators who really rule this country and others despite what your puppet presidents say."

Gabrielle grinned, "Oh Xena, I like her already."

"What do you want? Are you going to kill me?" asked the woman with as much defiance as possible.

The Conqueror's eyes changed as gold seeped into the blue, "Maybe, but for now I want to tell you a story about two lovers who started as enemies and who will now be together forever."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atropos watched as Xena told Gabrielle's descendent the tale of the bard's fall from grace and the joys she had found within the darkness of the Conqueror's heart.

"The promise is kept Gabrielle, bard of Potidea," she whispered to the scrying bowl, "You and Xena will be together, forever."

THE END


End file.
